Balto IV: Wildfire
by Riani I
Summary: Balto's glory days are over. All his pups are grown and have started lives of their own, and Balto is getting old. Life is good, but something is missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Balto IV: Wildfire**

**Chapter 1**

_Lightning crashed all around. A thin line flashed and hit a tree setting it on fire. The fire spread throughout the forest trapping a pack of wolves in it's center. It's leader looked up in desperation trying to find a way out, when suddenly a large tree started falling right above them. There was no where they could go, nothing they could do-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH" Balto sat up quickly, breathing hard. He looked all around him searching for the fire and the pack.

There was nothing, he was in the old boat he always slept in. No fire, just a dream. "I thought I was done with dreams..." Balto muttered covering his eyes with his paws. He squinted as bits of light peeked through the boards of the boat. _Eh, another hour or two wouldn't hurt. _Balto thought as he rolled over.

"Balto! Balto!"

"Ugh." Balto moaned. Suddenly two polar bears came galloping onto the deck and dog piled Balto. Balto struggled to get out from under them and gasped for air when his head was free. "Muk! Luk! Oxygen!" He gasped.

"Oh...sorry." Muk said pushing his overlarge brother of the suffucating wolfdog.

Balto stood and shook himself after taking a few gulps of air. "What do you two have against a good nights sleep, huh?"

Muk was practically jumping up in down, and Luk was rocking back in forth grinning like he'd just found the worlds biggest peice of candy.

"What is it?" Balto said.

"Why do you guys look so excited?"

"Oh, excited? We're not excited...no, no are we Luk?" Muk said turning to his giant of a brother. Luk shook his head. Balto looked between the two bears inquiringly.

"We, uh, were looking for you. Yeah, everyone is looking for you." Muk stuttered.

Balto cocked his head to the side. Muk seemed to search for words for a moment before saying, "Miss Jenna needs you! It's...uh...uh...urgent." Muk said.

That was all Balto needed to hear, he leapt out of the boat and dashed into town with the polar bears behind him.

He sped through the center of town almost hitting several people. He caught Jenna's scent and followed it to the boiler house. He shoved the door open, exclaiming, "Jenna? What's-"

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

><p><strong> This is actually the first fan fic I've ever written so...please R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Balto jumped back quickly with a yelp.

All of Balto's friends and family filled the small boiler house. Jenna trotted up to him and nuzzled Balto softly, "Hehe surprise."

Balto licked her muzzle as his heart beat settled down slowly. "Geez, Jenna. " he muttered.

"Did we scare you?" Jenna chuckled. "I'll tell you when my heart starts again..." Balto joked.

"Well, maybe we should have been gentler, I mean you are getting pretty old Pop." Balto's son Kodi said approaching his parents.

"Kodi! I thought you were on a mail run to Juno?" Balto said greeting his son.

"Got back yesterday. " Kodi said smiling.

Balto smiled and looked around. Many of the dogs from Nome filled the room they all smiled and laughed as Muk and Luk muddled around. Balto thought everyone was there to meet him, everyone except-

"Balto!" A voice from above called out. Balto spun around so he could pear out the door. Balto smiled as his old friend and mentor flew above him, along with his girlfriend Stella. The goose started to dive down towards Balto at a very fast speed.

"Boris!" Balto exclaimed. "...Uh Boris? Boris!"

Balto winced as the goose nearly landed on top of him and hit the ground with a crash.

Boris stood shakily losing a few feathers, "Ooh, still not very good at landings ugh..."

Balto gave his old friend a quizzical look, "Since when..."

Just then, Stella landed next to Boris with a smirk on her face. "We've been working on it." She said, "Now if only he would open his eyes while up there..."

Boris shook his head, "No! No! You said I had to fly. You didn't say I had to watch!" He crossed his wings stubbornly, Stella sighed exasperatedly. Balto chuckled, "Good to see ya Boris. Stella."

Balto turned and continued to talk to the other guests. His other sons and oldest daughter, Saba, were all there and were eager to tell him of thier people and their lives. Balto was proud of all of them, but for some reason the gathering felt incomplete. He ignored it and continued to mingle with all of his friends.

One of the dogs from town offered him a large bone as a present, and Jenna showed him a display of lights, using a trick he had taught her back when they first met.

Balto thanked everyone and smiled as they all shouted "Happy Birthday!" for a second time.

After everyone was gone Balto and Jenna took a stroll through town together. It was quiet. "Balto? Is something wrong? You've been really quiet." Jenna said softly.

Balto smiled softly at her, "I'm fine Jenna, I just feel...something...today, something wasn't right. Something was missing..." He trailed off as he examined the snow beneath his feet.

Jenna nodded as if she knew exactky what he meant. "Something? Or someone?"

Balto paused, closed his eyes, knowing she was right. He nodded.

Jenna sighed, "I miss her too."

Balto looked at the sky, forlorn, "Aleu..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A thousand miles away Aleu howled at the moon with her pack. The night was frigid and the wind bit at their faces. They prepared to rest for the night as the moon grew brighter. Aleu stood watch for a while before making her way to her own den. She had been leading the pack for almost 6 months now and she was starting to get used to pack-life. The wolves helped her and taught her to hunt with a unit. She liked her life, but she couldn't help but notice the twinge of homesickness she felt everytime she laid down to rest.

Aleu greeted wolves as she made her way through the clan. She stopped just before her den. She could hear a soft murmur of voices around the corner. Using a trick she learned from the old-pack leader Nava she crept up behind them blending into the boulders around her. Three wolves seemed to be arguing, and another old grey wolf lay off to tthe side just watching.

"...should have stayed." An older black wolf was saying.

"What are you talking about? We would have starved without the caribou." A brown wolf rebutted.

"Yes, but at least we'd have a real leader..." The black wolf grumbled.

"Nuka's right, we need a real experienced Alpha, not some stray pup!" A chocolate wolf said.

"Not just a pup, a mutt, she barely has any wolf in her at all." The old one murmered.

The chocolate one nodded.

The brown one snorted, "You didn't seem to mind when she was leading us across the ice-bridge, and if I remember correctly Nuka she helped pull your sorry tail out of the water, twice."

Nuka, the black one, grunted,"Whatever, that was different. Anyways it's about time we had an Alpha _male _in this clan again. The spirits may have chosen her to lead us, but it's about time she found a mate and left the leading to a rea-"

Aleu suddenly appeared,"A real wolf? Is that what you were going to say?"

Nuka huffed, "And if I was? What would you do about it? Use one of your little magic tricks on me?"

Aleu furrowed her brow in frustration, she was not strong enough or experienced enough to do anything against the large wolf. She backed down.

"You see? can't even fight your own battles!" Nuka chuckled.

"Nuka! Watch your tongue!" The grey wolf, who had before now watched in silence, "This is the one prophecy said would lead us and you will respect that! Not just that, Nava trusted her and therefore we should too, even if she is dog-meat."

Aleu wasn't sure whether to be offended or to thank the old wolf, so she just took a step back.

The snide duo seemed puzzled as well, but they seemed to resign themselves to the old one's words and skulked away. The young brown wolf stayed put looking stunned.

The old grey wolf huffed and started to lay back down as if nothing had happened. Aleu looked at him in a bewilderment. She stepped closer to him quietly, "Thank you, I-"

"You should watch your back, pup. Not all of the wolves in this pack are thrilled to follow... well, a _mutt_ such as yourself. Not to mention a female." The old wolf muttered with his eyes closed, as if he was half asleep.

"Hey! My grandmother is the great white wolf, and my father is-"

"Balto, another mutt." The old one sighed.

Heat filled Aleu as she glowered at the grey wolf.

"Aiu, please...you said it yourself...she did save us." The young brown wolf whined softly.

"Yes, but after that she should have either given the leadership over to one of the elders or chosen a mate to be the Alpha male. As the Alpha female it is her job to produce cubs, and if she continues to act as the sole alpha-"

"Aiu." The brown wolf hissed.

Aleu's eyes had widened at Aiu's words. She didn't know that that was what everyone expected of her. She turned away from the two wolves and headed back to her den.

"Wait!" The brown wolf came loping up beside her. "I'm sorry for their disrespect, they just..."

"It's okay, I guess it's not the first time one of the older wolves have said something about my pedigree..." Aleu sighed.

The brown wolf considered her for a moment, "I don't think that matters much...I mean who cares if you're only part wolf. You try hard to do the best for the pack and that's what matters." He grinned lopsidedly at her, " I'm Tavo, by the way."

Aleu smiled, "Aleu. I'm glad there's someone who doesn't think I'm just a mutt."

Tavo snorted, "Oh, no I think you're just a mutt." Aleu glared at him and started to turn away, "I just don't give a crap..." He added with another lopsided grin.

Aleu smiled thankfully at him, and went inside her den with a happy chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long. I missed some school to go see family for Thanksgiving. When you miss two days of school, you end up making up for it for two weeks, so I've been busy with make-up tests and such.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Balto awoke with a growl, he had the dream again, about the wolves. He couldn't help but feel worried, especially since the only wolf pack he knew anything about was the same pack his daughter was running with. He missed the days when dreams didn't mean anything.

He shook his pelt and stretched. He looked out at the sky, clear as ice. He leaped over the edge of the boat onto the snow below. He groaned as his joints popped. _Geez maybe I am getting old_, he thought. He stretched again before taking off at a trot towards Jenna's house.

He raked his claws against the back door. "Jenna?"

There was movement from within and soon Jenna was pushing the door open with her nose. "Balto, you look exhausted. Are you alright?" She said with genuine worry on her face.

Balto nodded and nuzzled her, "Yeah, just starting to feel older I guess."

Jenna smiled and walked alongside Balto as they turned away from her home and into the street. The town was bustling with morning activity. The grocer was cleaning snow from his front display. Children were running to school and the mail team was loading up.

Balto scanned the team for familiar faces. He couldn't see Kodi or Dusty anywhere. He noticed Ralph at the head of the team, in Kodi's normal spot. "Ralph, were's Kodi today?" Jenna called out.

"Miss Jenna! Balto! I don't know, he and Dusty didn't show up today. But that just means I get to be up front today!" He said proudly.

Jenna looked at Balto with puzzled eyes, "That's not like him...he loves his job more than...ohh." She looked off down the road.

This time it was Balto's turn to be puzzled, "Jenna what are you..."

"Ralph where is Dusty's house?" Jenna called.

"Down by the carpenters." Ralph answered.

Jenna took off in a dead sprint. After a moment Balto took off as well. They arrived and Balto still felt like he was in the dark. He could smell Kodi all over the place. There was something else too, something he couldn't quite place. Jenna raced around to the back of the house. He trotted after her still not quite understanding the urgency. He turned the corner just in time to see the end of Jenna's tail disappear into the house.

Balto looked to his left and saw Kodi curled up at the edge of the porch. Balto stepped over to him. "What is it son? Why aren't you with the team? What's wrong with Dusty?"

Kodi looked up just as Jenna poked her head back through the door. "Kodi...Balto come inside."

They walked in and looked around the mudroom for Dusty. There was a box in the corner by the stove from which inaudible noises were issuing. Kodi rushed to it and froze in front of it. Jenna nudged Balto to follow their son. Balto went to stand by him and looked in the direction he was staring.

There was Dusty lying in the box, along with three tiny little balls of fur that nudging her side blindly. "Aren't they beautiful?" Jenna said softly in Balto's ear. Balto seemed at a loss for words, but not nearly as much as Kodi who seemed to be completely dumb struck. Balto nudged him. Kodi shook himself out of his stupor and nuzzled Dusty softly with wide grin on his face, "I love you." He whispered.

Balto looked at his new grandchildren like he'd never seen puppies before. Balto couldn't even believe he was a grandfather. The biggest one was a very dark grey, almost black. The middle one had red fur like Kodi and Jenna. The smallest one though, it's fur was scraggley and the same grey brown as Balto. He reminded Balto, not of himself, but of his wolf-daughter, Aleu. the wolf in this pup was obvious, even though he was so small. Kodi was over his initial stupor and seemed to notice this too.

"Dusty, this little one...he looks like a..." Kodi had no idea of his heritage.

Balto cleared his throat, "Kodiak I need to tell you something..."

Jenna nuzzled Balto encouragingly. Balto led Kodi outside and sighed.

"Kodiak, Kodi...I'm not...I'm not a pure bred husky...like your mother."

Kodi sniffed, "Of course Dad that's not hard to figure out, but what does that have to do with-"

"Kodi I'm half wolf...my mother was a wolf."

Kodi stood frozen for a second. "So I'm..."

"Part-wolf ...and so is your son." Balto sighed.

Kodi thought intensely for a moment, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, what with Aleu being the way she was...wait so when Aleu went missing."

"She lives with a wolf pack across the water." Balto said.

Kodi seemed to accept this fact,"I miss her."

"Me too."

Kodi chuckled, "So if I'm part wolf I guess I better practice my howling huh?

Balto laughed, "I think you should get in there and report to your new job, Papa."

"As long as you come too, Granpa." Kodi teased loping back through the door.

Balto sighed thinking Kodi took the surprise of his heritage well. "Grandpa...I am getting old."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aleu circled around a pile of boulders and crouched down low hiding herself. She exhaled softly, "I've lost them."

"I found her! Wolf pile!" Three scraggley pups fell on top of Aleu's head.

Aleu groaned and rolled out from under them. "Come on Leu... play with us!" The biggest pup whined. Aleu snorted and shook her head. She gave a toothy grimace as one of them jumped on her back. She yelped as his claws dug into her fur. She bucked him off and ran up the side of one of the boulders.

"Go play with someone else!" Aleu pleaded with the hyper pups.

They scraped at the side of the boulder trying to climb up after her. The boulder shifted and Aleu lost her balance. She fell backwards into a thorny bramble bush.

She hissed as some of the sharp spines sunk into her rear end. The pups circled around to where she was. "Sowwy Leu." the smallest pup, Chino whined. Aleu grunted and tried to pull herself out of the bush. Her fur was knotted and snagged in the thorns. "Aw crap..." Aleu hissed.

"Oooooh you said a bad word Leu!" Chino barked. Aleu sighed and looked at the pups in exasperation. "I'm sorry, look help me up and I'll find you a rabbit or something to share."

Aleu yelped loudly as three sets of tiny teeth sank into whatever handle they could find to hold. "Yoowwwch! Watch it!" Aleu whined. The pups dug their claws into the dirt and tugged with all their strength, which wasn't much.

Aleu complained as the brambles tugged at her fur and the pups teeth pulled at her skin. "Owww, guys!" Aleu whined as she felt several clumps of fur detaching from her body.

She heard a soft chuckle and looked up. Tavo was resting on the boulder she had just fallen from. He saw her looking and shut up quickly. "Hey you think this is funny? Why don't you come down here and stick your tail in these thorns, and tell me it's funny." Aleu growled irritably.

"Sorry...I..." Tavo raised his eyebrows and leaped down to the ground. The pups instantly gathered around Tavo jumped up and down.

"Tavo! Tavo! Leu got stuck!" Chino yapped. Aleu rolled her eyes as she attempted to force herself the rest of the way free. Tavo looked at her sympathetically, "Out of the way pups." Tavo stepped up and grasped the ruff of Aleu's neck fur and tugged as hard he could.

The last tufts of Aleu's hair that was still stuck pulled loose and Aleu flew forward with the force of the last tug. She plowed into Tavo and knocked him on his back. They rammed into the rocks and Aleu smacked her head on Tavo's.

She shook her head disorientedly and opened her eyes finding herself nose to nose with Tavo. He seemed just as surprised as she was. She jumped back quickly and cursed herself as blood rushed to her head. If a wolf could blush she would be redder than a tomato.

"Uh, I promised the pups some food, I should..." Aleu muttered.

"Oh I'll go with you! It's about time for someone to teach our Alpha how to bring home some dinner." Tavo said softly.

Aleu snarled, "Hey..."

"It's not meant to offend! Look, you you may be the granddaughter of the White Wolf, but in all truth you don't really have a clue when it comes to stalking prey." Tavo said cautiously.

"Watch it pal..." Aleu snorted.

"I'm sorry but think of it this way... when everyone in the pack were pups we were taught to be viscious and taught to fight and be deadly." The pups wrestled on the side seeming to illustrate this, "But you...you were taught to be gentle, sleep on some human's floor, and chase a stick when someone throws it. You have the right instincts, I'll give you that, but I'm sorry Alpha you don't know what it takes to feed a pack." Tavo seemed to cringe in fear of her reaction to this harsh truth.

Aleu stared at him in disbelief, but soon disbelief turned to denial, denial to acceptance. Deep down Aleu felt he was just telling the truth not trying to offend her. Though it did sting a bit.

"Ok if you know so much...you teach me." Aleu said with a challenging look in her eyes.

Tavo set his ears back, "Yes, Alpha."

* * *

><p><strong>Nome<strong>

Balto rolled onto his back and yawned. _Geez, is one birthday all it takes to turn me into a doormat? _he thought as he blinked at the sun, he had been sleeping since lunch. All he seened to have done for the past couple of weeks was eat, sleep, and walk with Jenna. He used to go running with Kodi every morning, or visit his friends around town, now he felt like he only lazed about all day. _Well I guess Kodi is pretty occupied with the mail team and his pups now, Jenna said their teeth are starting to come in, which means they are probably driving Dusty and Kodi up the wall. _Balto smiled at the thought. It felt like this was payback for all the sharp bites Balto had endured not so long ago.

Balto shook his dusty pelt and jumped down from his perch to the snowy ground. He decided to see if he could find any of his own pups to talk to or maybe go for a quick run. He trotted through town keeping an eye out for Dingo and Shion his two oldest and nearly identical sons, they had taken a trip with their owners to Juno and were supposed to be back today. Their owners were cousins and Balto they were almost always together. His daughter Saba lived with the carpenter and could usually be found there.

He didn't see any of them he saw fourth oldest pup Anook, but he was about to go on patrol with his owner, the sheriff, and couldn't talk long. Balto sighed as he made his way to Kodi's house. He was surprised to find Saba, Dingo, and Shion there too. Balto guessed they had come to meet their nephews. "Hey guys, wha-" Balto stopped, despite the three pups rolling around on the porch, all four of Balto's offspring stared at him silently.

"Pop, I uh..." Kodi hesitated. Saba didn't seem to be able to meet her father's eyes.

Dingo and Shion shared a slightly betrayed look. " You told them..." Balto said to Kodi.

Kodi nodded softly. Balto sighed, "I'm sorrry guys I just...I was a little ashamed and I didn't want you guys to have the life I had, knowing I was part wolf..."

Saba huffed, "The life you had? Dad you are the town hero! You have mom...us..."

"But, before that. I was chased out of town daily. All the other dogs looked down on me. It was a wonder I was able to feed myself. I didn't want that life for you. I thought for some reason that if I didn't tell you...it would be better...somehow..."

Dingo cleared his throat, "Dad, personally I think I'm less angry that you hid half of my family history from me..." he swallowed hard, "You let us believe that you never found Aleu...for all we knew...she was..."

Balto now realized his error and bowed his head. "I'm very sorry, I know that this wolf business is hard to grasp...and then the stuff about your sister...I'm sorry."

Shion was the first to make any sound, "Pop it's alright, it's just we wish you would've told us from the beginning."

The others nodded. Balto sighed and rested his head on his paws. At least now they knew. He looked around at all of them: the boys seemed to have gotten more comfortable and now were talking about being part wolf jokingly; Saba sat across from Balto in silence not looking at him.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been so long my internet has been down and I haven't been able to get on.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6**

Balto had finally told all of his pups the secret of their heritage, even Anook. Anook hadn't seemed too upset, but then again he had been avoiding his father for the past week, but he wasn't being nearly as cold as Saba.

Everytime Balto tried to speak to her she would cast a steely glare in his direction and bollt in the opposite direction. All of his sons had forgiven him, Balto didn't understand what was so different with her.

Balto walked with his head low to the ground until a familiar scent caught his attention, four to be exact. Jenna was walking towards him and his three grandsons were bobbing around behind her.

"Well, hello you." Jenna said smiling.

"GrrrPa!" the three pups said simultaneously. They couldn't grandpa yet.

"Hey pups, Jenna..." Balto nuzzled her.

"I thought we'd take the boys today, give Dusty and Kodi some quiet time." Jenna said as the biggest of the pups, Toby, pushed over his smallest brother, Beau. Balto smiled and used his paw to set Beau back on his feet.

"I take your expression to mean you haven't made any progress with her, huh?" Jenna said softly. Balto shook his head.

"I don't understand, her brothers have been accepting if not forgiving, why is she giving me the cold shoulder?" Balto sighed.

Jenna considered him before saying anything. "Balto, she's your _daughter, _it's different. Remember when Aleu found out? She was furious, she ran away..." Jenna paused as she found it hard to go on, "Saba may not be as...extreme as her sister, but the way she sees it, her father; one her most trusted loved ones, has been lying to her her entire life. Not only about her heritage, but also about her little sister..."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Yep."

"Really?"

"_Come, on..."_

"Alright...are you absolutely certain?"

"Tavo!"

The brown male chuckled and sat back on his haunches. Aleu huffed at him and trotted out past the tree line. She dropped low to the ground and crept close to her prey, a small stag caribou. Tavo had been training her on small prey, but over the past week or so she had been pushing him to help her track some bigger game.

They had been following the stag for a while, it had a limp in one of its back legs so Tavo had decided it would be an easier target. Aleu waited until she was within leaping distance, before launching into the air towards the stag. She meant to land on it's back, but she miscalculated and slid down it's rump, landing between the stags hindlegs.

Tavo lept up when he saw this. He knew all too well what the consequences could be if one of the caribou's strong hooves struck Aleu in the wrong place.

The stag froze for a second in shock. Aleu saw this and clamped her teeth around the closest leg. The stag took off reeling and bucking with Aleu hanging on with all her strength and trying to keep from being clubbed in the head.

A streak of chocolate brown flashed past Aleu. Suddenly the caribou became even more panicked and a tremor seemed to roll through it causing the caribou to give one final strong thrash of its legs. Aleu was thrown from the caribou and landed a few yards away.

Tavo gave a sharp shake of his head and snapped the caribou's neck. He looked up from the kill and licked his wet chops.

"Geez Alpha you need to be more careful, don' t you know caribou are ...Alpha? Aleu?" Tavo looked around without seeing her. He stepped over the caribou.

"Aleu? Hey Aleu? Come on, this isn't funny..."

A few feet away he saw a small mound of tawny hair peaking up through the coarse grass.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tavo bolted to Aleu's side. It looked like she had hit her head on a nearby rock, and she was very still.

Too still.

"C'mon Alpha dont do this... come on...you realize if you kick it now... t-the trouble you're gonna cause?" Tavo asked frantically, he nudged her with his nose.

"Aleu...please get up...Aleu..." Tavo nuzzled her face. He laid down next to her and closed his eyes.

After a while, Tavo decided he must have fallen asleep because he knew what he was hearing had to be impossible, he had to be dreaming.

"Tavo?"

He closed his eyes tighter. _No, forget it, she's..._

"Hey Tavo."

Tavo slowly opened his eyes so that he could prove the truth to himself. The air caught in his throat; Aleu was sitting there staring at him with her deep blue eyes, looking almost concerned for _his _sake.

"Y-you're okay..." Tavo whispered.

Aleu looked at him inquiringly, "Uh, yeah" she touched her brow with her front paw, "except I have the king of all headaches, was I out long?" She rubbed her aching head as she waited for his reply.

Tavo stared at her in disbelief, few full grown (not to mention full blood) Alpha wolves could take a hit like that to the head and be up and talking coherently minutes later.

"Aleu...you..."

"Yeah?" She said.

He looked at her intensely, as he waged war between his emotions and his brain, "Nevermind, it's nothing..."

Aleu looked at him confusedly for a moment before deciding to let it slide and stand up slowly, "Well, then why don't we get this meat back to the pack before it starts to reak."

* * *

><p><strong>Nome<strong>

It had been four days since Saba had so much as looked at Balto. He was starting to fear she would never talk to him again.

_I know Jenna said she wasn't like Aleu, but for some reason i feel this is worse..._

Balto decided he had to talk to her, even if she didn't want to, he couldn't just let it stand. He set out for the carpenter's house in hopes to find her there. Her scent surrounded the house, but he had a feeling she was not here. The carpenter's wife owned a small shi tzu pup who rounded the corner of the house just as Balto turned to leave.

"Oh, oh, oh! Balto! Mr. Balto! Here, here, here!" The bouncy pup yipped.

Balto turned to look at the little ball of fur, who looked like she was about to burst from excitement. "Yes, that's me have you seen-"

"Ba! Ba! You're Ba's Papa!" the pup chirped before becoming very interested in her tail and trying to bite it.

Balto sighed in exasperation, the pup's energy was making him feel tired.

He reached out with one of his large paws and placed in on the young one's head in an effort to make her sit still for a few moments. "Yes I am. Where is she?"

The pup was shivering beneath the giant paw, "Ba is mad at you! She told Gizmo! She told me! She didn't say why! But oooo she mad!"

"Ok, ok I know, but... Gizmo? Where is Saba? I need to talk to her

"To the woods, with the carpenter, he needed wood! I show Ba's papa!" The little shi tzu wriggled out from under Balto's paw and bolted towards the distant tree line."

"Wait... Gizmo! Wait for me!" Balto took off after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Pack Territory<strong>

Aleu felt dizzy as they made their way back into pack territory with the caribou and some of the smaller kills they had collected. They were immediately met by Nuka and the other wolves who all looked ravenous. Aleu could've sworn she heard someone say, "Well, what do ya know the puppy isn't as completely useless as we thought..."

This made her smile a little bit, but suddenly it seemed like all the wolves were treating her differently. Before they took a bite almost all of the wolves thanked her for bringing in dinner, and even stranger, many of the males were being very friendly.

Even Nuka was edging up next to her, pushing Tavo aside, the larger wolf smiled at her and puffed out his chest. Aleu tried to move away, but one of the other large males had pushed up next to her and was smiling awkwardly at her.

She turned her head looking for Tavo. The brown wolf had a small strip of meat in his mouth and was retreating away from the group with his head low to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Balto chased the puppy far past the the tree line, until her saw Saba and the carpenter just a little ways off. He thanked Gizmo and sent her home, and after bouncing around his feet for a moment the pup decided she was hungry and she ran off towards home.

Balto slowly padded his way towards them. The carpenter saw him first.

"Ho, Balto! Come to say hello boy? Look who it is girl." the carpenter gestured at Saba to come forward. Saba saw Balto and looked like she wanted to bite him.

She turned her tail to him, "Leave..." she growled.

"Uh, oh, Balto, looks like someone is not very happy to see you. What did you do, boy?"

Balto looked up at the kind carpenter and wished that the human could help him show her how the people used to see him, but, of course, now that he was a hero; the entire town town thought he was great. Funny how that is, right?

"I said leave," Saba muttered.

"No." Balto growled back.

Saba looked over her shoulder with fire in her eyes. "Fine, then _I'll _leave..."

The carpenter had already started packing his sled of supplies and preparing the lead lines to hook to Saba's harness. She started walking towards her owner coldly.

"Saba look at me right now!" Balto demanded.

Saba turned to face her father slowly. "What?"

"Saba, have you ever gone without food? Have you ever been chased out of town? Been kicked? Been mistreated in anyway? Well?"

Saba looked at her toes and muttered something inaudible, that Balto took to mean no.

"That's what I used to go through everyday! People only saw the wild animal half of me! And, I basically had to go through hell and back to change that! Do you think I wanted you or any of your siblings to go through that? The answer is no, Saba! I realize now that I made a mistake, I should have told you. I thought that for some reason if you didn't know of your heritage you'd be safe, but after Aleu...I realized..."

Saba seemed to be cooling off slightly, "Aleu..."

"Was even more wolf-like than me... she waited that whole first year thinking someone would adopt her, but I suppose deep in my heart I knew that wouldn't happen: she was too much like me. You and your brothers were all accepted because although everyone knew you had wolf in you, you didn't look it...she did. Aleu ran away, and I found her, and then the wolves found us...they thought that I was destined to lead them. It was actually your sister. The last words she said to me were,'I've finally found my home.' She was happy."

Saba sat quietly for a few seconds as the carpenter attatched her to the sled. Balto stared at her waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, don't you get that? I realize I was wrong to hide things from you." Balto was nearly shouting now, the carpenter looked nervous. Balto realized, he may be a hero, but at the back of the humans' minds they still knew he was different, that inside him he was wild.

Saba still didn't say anything until the carpenter tried to steer her away from Balto. Balto lowered his head in defeat.

"Dad, do you think...do you think you could take me to that place? The one where you last saw her...?

* * *

><p>Aleu dashed into her den before anyone could see her. Ever since she and Tavo had brought home their kill, the other wolves had been following her around and being overly nice to her. She had only just escaped.<p>

She crawled into the furthest corner away from the entrance to her den so that maybe no one would notice she was inside.

She had a feeling she knew why all of the males had suddenly had a change of personality, but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to think about that yet.

She wished she had been able to talk to Tavo when they had gotten back, but Nuka stuck his fat head between them and the last she had seen Tavo he was looking dejected as he walked away. She thought about leaving the den to go talk to him, but then her head started pounding at the thought of being bombarded by the other wolves again.

"Ugh, I almost wish I had let Dad lead the pack..." Aleu muttered.

She made her mind up and crept out of her den to find the rock where Tavo normally slept. She kept low to the ground and tried stay in the shadows. She tried to use a trick Nava had taught her about becoming one with nature, but of course she wasn't exactly a professional, and would occasionally lose concentration and become visible again.

She was creeping around a large outcropping of rock when two large black paws appeared in front of her. She looked up, Nuka towarded over her with his chest puffed out and a cocky smile on his face.

"Hey Aleu, how bouts you and I go chase some caribou beneath the moonlight...?" The large black wolf took a step towards her and she took two steps back.

"Uh thanks for the offer Nuka, but I'll have to pass." She made to go around him, but he stepped in front of her and leaned close to her.

"Or if you'd perfer we could chase sticks or what ever it is you dogs enjoy."

This made Aleu's hair stand up, and she replied through gritted teeth, "How sweet, but no?"

"Are you sure?" Nuka backed her up against the wall, she thought about melding with it, but her head was pounding too hard to concentrate.

"Just bug off Nuka" Aleu said trying to get past him.

Nuka blocked her escape once again. "Come on baby we could fill the night with some beautiful music..." He let loose a short howl to demonstrate his point. "Interested?"

"Not really."

Nuka just didn't know how to take no for an answer; he just kept pressing Aleu up against th rock outcropping, and because he outmatched her is strength and size, there was not much Aleu could do. _I could pull rank, I guess, _Aleu reasoned, but she realized this was unlikely to do any good at all.

"Nuka, she said no."

Tavo had appeared above them stanging on a large boulder, and he was staring Nuka down with his teeth bared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I'm glad you enjoying my story so far. Thanks for all the great reviews! If any of you have read my bio you would know about my involvement in theatre and how that takes up a lot of my time, not to mention I'm trying to get into college. (not to mention my internet keeps cutting out!) But, my theatre schedule has recently slowed down quite a bit and now I have way more time than I even know what to do with, so hopefully this means I'll be able to update more often.**

**Chapter 9**

"She said no, Nuka, back off" Tavo growled. His hackles were raised, his tail stiff, and his ears were flat against his head.

Nuka started laughing, "And what are you gonna do about it, babysitter? It's hard to believe you're even considered a Beta. "

Aleu was greatful for Tavo's help, but she felt like this was not going to be an even fight. "Tavo it's ok, I can handle it."

"Aleu, please, you're exhausted and hurt, and someone needs to teach this jerk some manners." This only made Nuka laugh more. Tavo snarled and leapt down from his perch.

It wasn't until Aleu really saw Nuka and Tavo next to eachother how right she had been, this wasn't going to be an even fight: it was going to be slaughter.

Nuka was tall; about a head taller than Tavo, with thick muscles, and sharp claws. His hair was night black and thick, and Aleu prayed in vain that this was the main cause for his massiveness.

Tavo was much smaller than Nuka, he was slim and sleek, and his muscles were nowhere near as developed as the older wolf's. His dark brown hair bristled pitifully as he snarled at Nuka.

"Tavo don't be an idiot, come-"

"Aleu, please, just trust me!"

Aleu choked back her retort and moved away from the stone wall, so that she couldn't get trapped again. Tavo and Nuka squared off, it was a literal David versus Goliath situation.

"Come on runt, you can't win against me!" Nuka chuckled, and as much as Aleu wanted to give Nuka a good kick to the face, she had to agree.

Tavo snarled and leapt at Nuka. Nuka crouched and prepared himself to receive Tavo's pounce. They enveloped each other in a vicious embrace each trying to push the other onto his back. They twisted writhed snapping at each other's faces.

Aleu watched in both terror and awe. While Nuka was pure strength and greatly outsized Tavo, Tavo was quick and smart, striking with precision, but Nuka's size hindered Tavo and his legs shook with the weight. Aleu saw that Tavo was stronger than she had given him credit for, but inside she knew he would be able to hold out for much longer. Nuka's claws were leaving deep rivets in his skin and it was obvious he grew more fatigued every second they continued to grapple with eachother.

_Oh for Pete's sakes I'm supposed to be the wise and noble leader of this pack, but all I'm doing is standing here with my tail between my legs! _Aleu ran out between them.

"Stop! Both of you! Stop!" She pulled on Tavo and then tried Nuka put both were so engross in trying to kill the other that they paid her no attention. "Cut it out!"

She leapt onto Nuka's back and tried to pull him away from Tavo. Nuka threw back his shoulders with such a force that sent Aleu tumbling in the wall behind them. Tavo looked around Nuka, "Aleu!"

Nuka took this opportunity to throw Tavo to the ground. Tavo's shoulder bled on the rocky floor as Nuka laughed, "Seriously Runt! I don't understand how anyone can even consider you to be a Beta!"

Aleu was sore, but okay as she pushed herself off the ground. Nuka sauntered towards her, "Come on babe, you don't want a weakling like that runt." Aleu pushed past him and ran to Tavo's side.

Tavo painfully pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned on Aleu's shoulder for support.

Nuka was taken aback, "Fine...keep that runt, I guess it runs in your family to go after duds."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aleu snarled.

"He's talking about your grandmother, the White Wolf... " Tavo muttered.

"That's right Aniu had everything a wolf could want. She had the perfect pedigree. Was to be the next Alpha female and had a powerful mate, and eventually the pack would be filled with wolves of the greatest bloodline. Then she had to go off and find some mutt in a snow drift and had pups with it! And you know what happens next don't you little doggy? Your daddy grew up and met yet another piece of dog-meat, and viola little baby Aleu was born!"

Aleu snarled at him, this didn't surprise her, at this point she knew about her grandparents. "Wait how do you know all that? It had to have happened before you were born"

Tavo shifted uncomfortably next to her.

"What your runt didn't tell you? The mate your Grammy rejected was our dear old dad."

Aleu gasped and looked at Tavo who was leaning gingerly on her side. "What?"

Tavo sat up and sighed, "Aniu had already had pups with mine and Nuka's father when she met Ruslan, your grandfather. They were in line to become the Alpha couple, but, then. .."

"Aniu mated with that mutt." Nuka cut in.

Aleu felt that she wasn't as surprised about hearing about Tavo's father and her grandmother, as she was about hearing that Tavo and Nuka were brothers.

"Is Aniu your..."

"Mother? No, we were born a few years later from another she-wolf our father met long after Aniu, Nuka was born a year before I was though. " Tavo said softly.

Nuka huffed in irritation and turned away from them, "When you get tired of that sorry excuse for a wolf, Aleu, come find me." He dashed away.

"Fat chance!" Aleu growled.

* * *

><p>Balto had been taken by surprise at Saba's request, but within a few days plans had been made, and now Balto and Saba were going to make the long trek to the open water, where Aleu had joined the pack.<p>

Balto's sons, especially Kodi, had protested when Balto had told them that only he and their sister would be making this trek. But, Balto reminded Kodi that in just one more week his sons, Beau, Toby, and Jack, would be going to new homes, and he needed to spend every moment he could with them. Dingo and Shion had their own people and loved ones to think about, and Anook was supposed to go on a trip with his human to visit family in Oregon.

Saba was still acting awkward around Balto, but at least know she wasn't avoiding him completely, and she seemed excited about their trip.

They were to leave in the morning, Balto was staying the night with Jenna, Saba was trying to figure out what she was going to do so that the carpenter knew she was coming back.

Saba decided she would make sure to leave her favorite toy out where the humans could see it. They knew she wouldn't go anywhere for long without it.

When she met her father outside town the next morning her mother and Kodi and his family were there.

Saba at Balto confused, "Mom, Kodi?"

"Hey Sis, the pups wanted to say g'bye," Kodi said. Toby and Jack the biggest of the three came bounding forward.

"Where are you going?"

"Is it far?"

"Are you gonna see wolves?"

Saba looked back and forth between the hyper puppies, no wonder the normally energetic Dusty looked so exhausted sitting beside Kodi. The smallest of the pups, the wolf-like one, Beau peeked out from under Dusty's legs.

"Are you gonna see Aunt Aleu?" he mumbled. Saba stared at the puppy at a loss for words.

Balto looked from Saba to Beau slowly, "Maybe, buddy, maybe."

"Come on, Saba let's go." Balto said softly before nuzzling Jenna goodbye.

Jenna walked up Saba and nuzzled her, with wet eyes, "Be safe."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Balto sniffed dust at the top of the hill. He growled, they were going in circles.

Balto had promised Saba he would take her to the ocean; that her questions would be answered, but right now the only question anyone wanted to ask was where on Earth were they?

The last time Balto had been to the ocean he had been following a mysterious raven, and had had more than a few shoves from different spirits in the right direction. He wasn't sure if he could find it alone now. He looked up at the sky desperately. _Come on, help me out here. _

"Papa? Are we lost?" Saba said as she watched him.

Balto looked back at her, "No, no, I just need to find my bearings…" he said forcing a grin.

"Well are your _bearings_ lost? Because we've walked past that stump like six times in the past hour."

Balto glanced at her frustratedly and continued to sniff the ground. Suddenly a familiar scent filled his nose. He couldn't place it. He walked around the clearing in circles it was stronger to the left of him, but he still couldn't place it.

"Saba do you smell that?" he asked.

"What? The smell of you admitting defeat?" She prodded. She was lying on the grass on the other side of the clearing staring at him with disappointment.

"No." Balto snarled in annoyance, "It's something else; I know I've smelled it before."

"Papa all I smell is the forest, whatever decided to mark its territory over there and a whole lotta you, only minus the wet dog smell you usually are drenched with."

This struck Balto as just another snide comment from his apparently still irritable daughter, but then something about what she said stopped him.

"What did you say?"

"I don't smell anything, Papa." Saba groaned.

"No, no something about me, what was it?"

"You don't smell like wet dog?"

"What do normally smell like?"

"I don't know…I don't see what this has to do-"

"Saba, just tell me."

"I don't know, it's weird it's like you're half one smell and half another."

"What do you mean?" Balto asked still searching for the spot the smell was strongest.

"It's like you've got two smells. One smells like wet dog and kinda like Mom and the other smells like snow, the woods, open air, and something wild. I still don't understand what this has to do with getting unlost."

Balto looked at her, "We aren't lost…we are just-"

"Dad we are lost." She glared at him with the same look Jenna used to give him when she knew he wasn't telling her something.

Balto thought he knew what the smell belonged to now but he couldn't be sure. It was impossible anyway…right? "Come on, Saba, this way…"

* * *

><p><em>A tawny wolf raced through the woods away from the searing heat behind her. Her pack was up ahead howling in terror. Her paws beat the ground with every fleeting step she took. The flames were all around her. It was getting harder to breath, but she had to get to them, had to save them. She glanced behind her just in time to see a large tree flaming and spinning towards her; falling, falling-<em>

Aleu woke up to a commotion outside her den. She shook her coat free of any loose dirt and checked to make sure she didn't smell. Her muscles were sore but she tried to ignore it as she stuck her head out of her den. It was some of Aleu's old buddies from when she first encountered the pack Sumac, Yak, Nuk. Sumac caught her eye and ran over, "Aleu! Aleu! Help us! We can't find Nuka no where!"

"Yeah, yeah he's gone!" Yak confirmed.

Aleu sighed, "Ok first, it's anywhere, Sumac, and second what do you mean he's gone?"

The three moronic wolves scrambled to speak. "We were looking for him-"

"And couldn't find him-"

"No wheres! He's gone!"

"Poof!"

The wolves had to be at least two years older than Aleu, but she couldn't understand how the idiotic omegas had stayed alive this long. She knew they followed Nuka around a lot; she wondered if that had anything to do with it.

Tavo walked up beside her and looked at the situation. He stood very close to Aleu; she couldn't help but notice. "What's up?"

"They say your brother is missing."

Tavo glanced at her when she referred to Nuka as his brother, but brushed it off," So what? He's probably just blowing off steam after last night."

"You're right," Aleu agreed, "He'll probably show up sooner or later."

This at least appeased the three wolves and they ran off to see if there was any leftover meat or bones to gnaw on.

Aleu turned to Tavo,"Well I guess we don't have to worry about your brother today…" She started to walk away so she could check on the rest of the pack.

Tavo stared at her, puzzled." Why do you keep saying that?"

"What?"

"About Nuka being my brother?" Tavo limped forward so he was next to her, his wounds throbbed as he walked.

"He is your brother, isn't he?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then he's your brother, and-"

"Aleu, stop it!" Tavo snapped.

Aleu turned to face him, surprised at the outburst. "Aleu, I don't understand why it matters whether Nuka is my brother or not! I don't understand what your deal is!"

Aleu stood there for a moment shaking; she had never seen Tavo like this. Her eyes glistened uncertainly, "My deal is, that everyone here knows everything about me and my family, but I know nothing! I don't know whose dad had a thing for my grandmother! I don't know who's related to whom! I didn't even think about anyone in the clan even being related! Yet everyone here knows more about my whole family history than I do!"

Aleu stormed off quickly, leaving Tavo staring after her, along with every other wolf within earshot.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Night was approaching and Balto felt like he could collapse from exhaustion at any moment. Saba was quieter now, though Balto could feel she was still skeptical.

They had made it to the river, and Balto felt like he knew basically what to do now, except last time he had come this way, a fox had given him a push in the right direction. He prayed to the stars that he could find his way alone.

The wind blew over him and the scent he was following washed over him. He sat down on his haunches pensively.

Saba circled around and rested on a stone in front of Balto, "It's not my pillow at home, but it'll do." She muttered.

Balto looked his daughter over, considering her. She had a good life as far as he could tell. She was well fed, nicely groomed, had a nice family, a pillow to sleep on, and as far as he knew had never been shot at, or run out of town. She knew nothing of what life was like for Balto and to an extent Aleu. Sure people didn't immediately think "Wolf! Get the gun!" when they saw Balto anymore, but he knew he would never be thought of as fondly as the dogs of the village. Saba, Kodi, Dingo, Shion, and Anook all looked like dogs and so the humans accepted them as such.

Saba didn't seem to be in the mood to poke at Balto's directional skills anymore tonight and had fallen asleep. Balto smiled, like this she reminded him of when she was a puppy. The way her front paws flexed as she exhaled, the swish of her tail, and the swivel of her ear.

Balto curled up and watched her tenderly. She reminded him of someone he had once known, but he couldn't think of who He slowly drifted off.

"_Come, on! Let's race!" a red puppy wagged her tail in front of Balto. _

_A brown pup smiled and nodded. He raced after the pup and overtook her. She jumped on his back. They tumbled to a finish. A white pillar of fur appeared next to the male pup's head. He looked up into his mother's face. She looked down at the brown pup. "You shouldn't be so rough Balto." She stepped over Balto and picked up his sister out of the snow drift she had buried herself in when they had tumbled._

"_We were only playing, Mama." Balto protested. Another pup darted through the snow up slid in front of Balto he was white with black markings down his back and on his face._

"_Balto never lets Runi or me win!" The pup gasped. Balto glared at him. The pup ignored him, "Balto's always acting like he's bigger than us Mama, and he never lets me come with him at night when leaves the den to look at the moon!" _

_Balto froze as the words tumbled out of his brother's mouth. His sister, Runi, was staring between Balto and their mother. His brother, Shion, had realized his transgression and was slowly inching away from Balto. _

_Aniu was staring down at Balto. "Balto…I've told you, and told you."_

"_I'm sorry Mama, I just…I can't help-"_

"_Balto it's dangerous! You are still a pup."_

"_I know Mama, but I don't know what it is …"_

_Aniu sighed, "Balto I have forbidden you from leaving the den at night, why do you still?"_

"_Aniu…he's just a pup, he doesn't understand." A black husky trotted up to stand next to the white wolf._

"_Ruslan…I don't know how many times I've told them." Aniu looked at her pups. _

"_I know, and I agree. Maybe we should string 'em all up by their tails in the tree over the den."_

_Balto and his siblings stared at their father in disbelief. "No, no! It won't happen again!" "Daddy it was Balto not us!" "Daaaddy!" _

_Aniu looked at Ruslan with mischief in her eyes. "Hey you pups wanna act like bats, you gonna sleep like 'em too!" Ruslan chuckled._

_Ruslan jumped forward and picked up Runi and Shion, laughing. Aniu was left with Balto. She looked down at him softly._

_They started back together._

_That night, after everyone had fallen asleep Balto opened his eyes and saw the moonlight spilling into the den. He crept up to the mouth of the cave and looked out. The moon was bright and clear. He itched to run and howl in the brisk night air, but he was afraid Aniu would wake up. _

_Balto rested his chin on his paws. "Thinking of making another escape attempt?" Balto jumped at the soft voice. _

"_M-mama… I'm sorry, I wasn't going to leave. I-I was…"_

"_It's okay, I understand."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes, Balto, the moon and running and howling, it's all part of who you are. It's part of the grand design for you to feel connected to the world like this. I'm sorry if I was hard on you earlier, but the wilderness at night is dangerous for a pup."_

_As if on cue, a snarl ripped through the night air. Aniu stood up and pushed Balto behind her. The snarl woke up the other pups and they huddled together in the back of the den. Ruslan appeared out of the darkness._

"_Did you hear it too?" he asked, softly._

"_Whatever it is, it's close…" Aniu whispered. A furious howl filled the night air._

_Ruslan slipped through the trees in the direction of the noises._

"_Be careful." Aniu whispered. A night owl hooted above them. Aniu stepped out of the den and stared at the owl. Balto watched her from behind. Aniu's eyes turned yellow as she seemed to be conversing silently with the owl._

"_Show me who it is." The owl took off in the direction that Ruslan had just disappeared to. She saw a familiar brown wolf slinking through the trees._

"_No, Ruslan! Balto stay here with your brother and sister." She took off through the trees. Balto stepped out of the den._

"_Balto no! Mama said to stay." Runi chirped._

_Balto looked at her and then darted out after his mother, he knew his siblings followed him, but they were slower than he was. _

_There was a commotion of barking and snarling up ahead. Balto came up on a small clearing just in time to see his mother let out a deep snarl at the intruder. The brown wolf turned to face her. A heap of black and white fur quivered behind the brown wolf. The wolf's smirking muzzle was dripping red. _

"_No…" Aniu snarled, Balto thought he could see tears in her eyes._

"_Aniu, miss me?" The brown wolf said with a cocky air. _

"_Niku, have you lost your mind?" Aniu sobbed. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry was that yours?" Niku said jerking his head at Ruslan. _

_The fight that broke out after this was confusing for Balto. His mother seemed to walk through the trees around her. Balto stepped up past the tree line to try and get a better look. _

"_Come on Aniu, you can't tell me that piece of dog meat is better than me!" Niku chided, "You couldn't possibly want to have pups with a mutt!" _

_Niku spotted Balto, "Or maybe you already have…Gee Aniu sorry I never gave you my condolences, these pups are miserable looking." He raced forward with his mouth open. "I'll fix it for you."_

_Balto cowered as the large wolf barreled towards him. A flash of white jumped between the pup and Niku. _

_Aniu landed in front of Balto and his siblings. Niku looked surprised and horrified at the same time._

"_Aniu, you…for these abominations…" He growled. _

"_Mama…" Balto sniffed._

"_Balto, run, run hard." Aniu gasped._

_Balto wished he was strong enough to do something against the full grown wolf, but as the wolf caught Balto's eye and bared his teeth. A deep fear propelled Balto to push his brother and sister into action._

_Balto raced through the trees terrified; he hardly noticed that Runi and Shion were falling behind. He could hear the quick gallop of the wolf behind them._

"_Slow up poochies! Unckie Niku just wants to play!" _

_Balto ignored him and kept pressing forward. Suddenly he heard the yelps of his siblings. He slid to a stop and looked back. They were nowhere in sight. He wanted to race back and save them, but as he took the first step in their direction and heard the hungry howl of Niku and froze. He wanted to run, wanted to fight, wanted to cry, and wanted to believe this all wasn't happening. _

"_Daddy! Help!" Shion's voice screamed. "Mama!" Runi sobbed. _

"_Balto!" They cried out together as the growling became louder, and then there was silence._

"NO!" Balto jolted out of the dream with tears on his cheeks and his heart pounding. Only it wasn't a dream.

"Papa?" Saba said in concern.

"Saba, good morning." Balto gasped out.

"Papa, are you ok? You screamed, and…you're crying."

"I just had a flashback from my puppyhood…"

"Of what?" Saba asked looking curious.

Balto looked her in the eyes as he realized how different his life had been from his pup's.

"Saba, have you ever been shot at?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Ever driven out of your home? Beaten? Attacked?"

"No! Papa, what are you talking about?" Saba stared at Balto, her eyes wide with horror.

"I'm going to tell you a story."

* * *

><p>Aleu curled up against the tree she had finally stopped at.<p>

Tavo raced through the trees following Aleu's scent, when he found her he smiled softly. "Aleu…what are you doing?"

Aleu turned away from him. Tavo sighed and sat beside her.

"Aleu, I don't understand. What are you so mad about?"

Aleu pursed her lips twisted away further, as if that would make him disappear.

"Aleu…" Tavo pleaded.

Aleu didn't look at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" the brown wolf asked perking his ears.

Aleu turned slightly so she could see him out of the corner of her eye, "You didn't tell me about Nuka or about your family at all for that matter! I don't know anything about most of the wolves in this clan! I'm the Alpha. Everyone knows more about me than I even do! It's unfair."

Tavo laughed, "You sound like a neglected pup."

Aleu turned to face him with hurt in her eyes.

"Aleu, I don't understand why this matters so much to you! Honest! In this clan everyone knows everything about everyone. That is how it's always been. I mean seriously you can't sniff your butt without half the clan knowing about it by lunch."

Aleu chuckled softly.

"See, there's a smile." Aleu turned away again Tavo grinned, "Aleu I really am sorry. I didn't think that it mattered. I've grown up with it my whole life, I'm used to it. I guess I didn't think that where you came from that it's not the same. And anyway as for Nuka and I being brothers I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered. I thought that you of all people would understand that family shouldn't determine how others look at you!"

Aleu looked at him to protest, but Tavo was on a roll. "Aleu, the other reason I didn't say anything is because in all reality if I took the time to list out my relations to everyone in the clan for you; it would take three days."

Aleu looked at Tavo confused, "Why?"

Tavo sighed, "Honestly? You don't' know anything about being a wolf do you?"

"Hey!" Aleu snapped.

"No offense meant! But, honestly? You can't tell me you know nothing." Aleu stared at him waiting. Tavo sighed, "Ok… I can't believe I'm having this talk…in a wolf pack the Alpha's are usually the only ones who can have pups…"

"What, why?"

"It's not some status thing…if that's what you're thinking; at least not in this clan. Usually it's harder for Betas and lower ranked wolves to have pups and…well…keep them alive. "

"Why?"

"I don't know really. It's just part of the grand design, at least that's what Nava used to say. The pups are usually weak or sickly, and they don't last. But, anyway that's why most of the wolves in the clan are related in some shape, form, or fashion. I think that moron Sumac is my half-brother or something, and somewhere way back you and I are probably related too, but that's life in a wolf clan. Everyone just pretty much forgets all literal family ties, since we are one huge family anyway. And…as much as I hate to say this, that's why all those wolves started giving you all that attention the other day."

"And it's why Nuka…" Aleu started.

"Yeah…" Tavo nodded.

"Aleu, I know all of this stuff is weird to you…but Nava did call you the one who is wolf and does not know so…I guess..."

Aleu stared at him for a second with slight confusion, but slowly began to accept it. "Tavo I'm-"

Tavo kissed her, stopping her words. She froze in surprise.

He pulled away his eyes searching. "Me, too." He said, and then saw her face, "Oh, I'm sorry was that-"

Aleu cut him off with a kiss. "Weird? Nope."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"…and, then Uncle Boris found me, and brought me up." Balto chuckled softly, "It's a wonder I don't honk instead of bark…but, as I've said before the people of Nome didn't exactly warm up to me at first. I've had quite a few bullets aimed for me. Until the medicine run, I was just a mangy wolf-dog that could turn on you at any second…to the humans, at least. I guess I believed that as long as you and your siblings didn't know…then maybe your lives would be better. The day I realized how wrong I was…was when a hunter took a shot at Aleu." Balto almost whispered the last part.

If Saba's eyes weren't glistening before tears now flowed from her eyes. "I-I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't know, Saba! And…I was an idiot for keeping it from you."

Saba looked at the ground beneath her feet, ashamed of herself. "Papa is that why Aleu left? Because someone shot at her?"

"Well, it's part of the reason, but the other reason was that she was mad at me for keeping her heritage from her…like you. I'm so sorry I should have realized then that I couldn't keep this from my pups."

Saba shook her head and jumped to her feet. "Come on, Papa. We have an appointment with a beach."

Balto smiled and stood. He joints seemed to have decided to lock at the same time, because when he stood they all popped. "Wow, I am getting rusty." He muttered under his breath.

"So, are we going to wander around aimlessly today or…?" Saba said uncertainly.

"Saba, we're not-"Balto was interrupted by a strong wind blowing past him, "There it is again!"

"What?"

"It smells!"

"Hey, watch it! I slept in the dirt last night I can't help-"

"No, Saba, not you…I smell…her…"

"Her? Who her? Her who?"

"My mother…"

* * *

><p>As Aleu and Tavo grew closer to each other, they seemed to completely forget about Nuka disappearing.<p>

He didn't return the next day, or the next for that matter. He seemed to have gone rogue. Sumac, Yak, and Nuk seemed to be lost without their idol.

Aleu was being bombarded with questions about Nuka, especially from his hunting party. Nuka had been the lead wolf of one of the hunting groups in the pack, and it seemed that the group was totally incapable without him.

Aleu didn't know how to handle the predicament, but Tavo advised her not to worry about it too much; that younger males often defect from their packs when they begin to get too big for their puppy dens.

Aleu accepted this information from the brown wolf, but she couldn't help thinking that Nuka hadn't exactly been a younger wolf, he was at least two years older than Aleu and it was quite obvious that he'd been too big to sleep in the cramped spaces of a den for a long time now.

She just couldn't believe he could have left for good.

The pack seemed to be calming down and everyone seemed to be pairing off; all of the females seemed to becoming more and more playful towards certain males; pawing at the males' heads and resting their faces on the backs of the males. Aleu felt the urge to do this as well, although she didn't quite understand the behavior.

The pack included about 19 able-bodied wolves (not including the pups or elders) total with Nuka gone and the younger wolves were all becoming excited. Every night the wolves would meet on a ridge with their chosen partner and they would howl together.

Aleu noticed that the howl seemed to make or break the partnership for some of the wolves. If the howls didn't mix the wolves would separate and go seek out a new partner.

Tavo convinced Aleu to accompany him to the ridge about two nights after they kissed. Aleu walked close to Tavo on the way there, so that their sides were brushing up against each other.

.Aleu was nervous; she had never really howled with anyone before, unless you counted that time she had howled to her father as they parted from each other for the last time. Her spirit guide had once told her she had a beautiful voice, but she wasn't always sure whether the mouse was real or if she was only seeing things.

Tavo led her to the highest point on the ridge and sat down at the edge. The view was amazing. They could see the large river which they had crossed to find their new home, and Aleu swore she could see the slim line of land from whence they had come.

"It's…" Aleu whispered.

"I know right." Tavo smiled and leaned against her.

The moon above covered the ridge in soft blue light, and something inside Aleu welled up until she couldn't hold it anymore. She belted out in a long low note.

Tavo stared at her in admiration for a moment before joining her joyfully. He lost himself in the song, and Aleu's closeness, and didn't even notice her pausing to listen to his soft tenor.

She liked the sound of his voice, and almost didn't want to miss out on hearing him by adding her voice, but the pull of her instincts were too strong and she belted out again harmonizing perfectly.

The night erupted into song all around them various harmonies all blending together in a wall of music.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Balto and Saba followed Aniu's smell along the river until late that evening. Now along with his mother's scent was the smell of the ocean; they were very close now.

"Papa...I don't smell anything, just trees,trees, and whatever it was you ate for breakfast...shoo Papa!"

"Hey, in the wild you can't be picky...but Saba I know it's her, I just know."

The moon was large in the sky above them, and a soft breeze shifted the leaves at their feet. They could only just hear a song riding on the wind through the vast expanse of sky above them.

"Papa...do you-"

"Yeah..." Balto's heart began to race in excitement as the urge to join in gripped him.

"Papa...it's..."

"I know Saba just let go and join in." Balto turned his face towards the sky and belted out a long note in his low baratone.

"Papa no, I hear-" Balto kept howling, not realizing Saba was still trying to talk to him.

"Papa! It's Aleu...I know it is, I hear her voice! Papa listen to me!"

Balto kept howling, barely hearing her. He was too caught up in the song. Saba looked longingly in the direction the wind was coming from. She looked at Balto again before taking of towards the source of the song.

After a few moments Balto had to stop for breath, he couldn't hear Saba so he guessed she had stopped too.

"Feels great doesn't it?" He sighed.

Silence.

"Saba? Saba where are you? Saba!" Balto's heart now raced with worry for his daughter's safety.

"Saba!"

* * *

><p>Aleu patrolled around the edge of the rock out cropping as everyone slowly found places to rest for the night. That night's song had made her think about a lot of things. For some reason she thought she had heard her father's howl among the pack, but she knew that was impossible. She started thinking about her family, her mother, father, brothers and sister.<p>

Did they know now? Why she had left?

Did they miss her at all? Had she made the wrong decision?

She also was thinking something else. Tavo. Something inside her was pulling her closer and closer to him. She wanted to be near him all the time, but something else inside her, intinct maybe, told her there were better choices. Something actually felt like it was telling her that she had made a mistake with Nuka. Afterall he was strong, a good hunter, the other wolves followed-

No.

She couldn't even begin to finish that thought. Tavo made her happy. Happier than she'd been in a long time. She finally felt like part of the pack, like maybe she could actually do this Alpha thing, but why did she have this feeling about Nuka? Why did she feel pulled towards him as well? That rude, self-absorbed, cold-hearted, brutish...strong, surviving...

Aleu growled, she hated these feelings, hated herself for having them, hated Nuka, and hated Tavo for creating this confusion.

Nuka had been gone for a long time now, Aleu had a feeling he would not come back anytime soon. She hoped.

Tavo on the other hand was a completely different story. He stayed with her constantly and was becoming increasingly more agressive with his advances. Aleu liked Tavo, a lot, but she wasn't sure exactly why he was moving so fast. She felt deep inside her that she should let him, perhaps even allow him to go farther, much farther.

Aleu sat down just on the edge of the forest, far enough in so that no one would see her right away,

She curled up next to a large tree and almost immediately was overtaken by a vision

_She stood somewhere in a dark feild. To her right a light suddenly hit her face and a strong deep voice sang out to her. She looked into the ligh; a large wolf stood proudly in the light. behind him a strong pack stood as if awaiting his command. _

_Another barrage of light hit from the left and a beautiful tenor filled her ears. It was softer then the other song, but sweeter as well. A slimmer, but still muscular wolf stood backlighted on her left. Around him there also stood a thriving pack, complete with three wolf cubs that stood behind the wolf. This wolf held it's head high, but seemed to be waiting patiently and hopefully. _

_The other wolf just seemed to expect her to choose his side, but when she looked over to her right again the pack started to collapse all around the larger wolf, and Aleu choked on the overwhelming smell of smoke. She took a step back and ran into something behind her. A stiff white wolf stood solidly behind her, forcing her to choose her fate. _

_"Aleu!"_

_"Aleu, love, wake up."_

Aleu's eyes opened to see Tavo standing above her, waiting. "Ah, there she is." He said softly.

Aleu felt warmth spread through her and a wide grin spread on her face as she took in the brown fur, the soft silver eyes, and the soft smile that possessed the male's face. She licked his nose gently.

Tavo looked at her in surprise, "What was that for?"

Aleu shrugged before realizing that was the first time _she_ had kissed him first. He had kissed her and she had accepted it before, but never the other way around. Her insides felt like they could burst any second.

"Tavo, I...think...I-I think I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tavo's ears perked and his eyes widened as the words came out of the younger wolf's mouth. He knew about love. He knew that that was what led the white wolf away from the pack: love for the dog, Ruslan, but it was never something he had experienced; at least not like this.

He had loved his mother, of course, what pup didn't? But, before the pack had crossed the ice bridge most relationships within the pack, especially among the Alpha pair, were predetermined by the elders.

He did care about Aleu, though, a lot: more than he had ever cared about anyone. He felt like he would do just about anything to make her happy and safe. Was that what love was?

He didn't know, all he knew was that he really wanted to kiss her; so he did.

* * *

><p>Balto raced through the woods after Saba. He could smell the salty air of the ocean, so he knew they were close, but something itched at him; telling him something was unsafe.<p>

"Saba!" he shouted as he leapt through the trees.

She was standing on the shore facing the water, with the breeze blowing through her ruff. "Oh, Papa, it's so pretty..."

Balto smiled forcibly, but also was scanning the rocks behind him.

A raspy cough sounded behind him. "Looking for me half-breed?"

The black wolf, Niju, stumbled out of a nearby crag. Balto was taken aback by how different he looked. This proud power hungry wolf who had once fought against Balto, Aleu, and the old wolf Nava, was now this mangy and emaciated wretch that approached them now.

Balto stepped in front of Saba protectively, "Niju...you look..."

"I know, I know the picture of health, am I right?" Niju rasped.

"Actually, you look awful and you kinda smell." Saba mumbled, Niju heard her.

"How charming, another one of your half-breed spawn I assume?"

Balto snarled, "Stay back."

It wasn't neccessary, Niju looked like he could barely stand up, let alone make any quick moves.

"What happened to you? Who are you?" Saba said stepping up next to Balto.

"I am the result of your family's meddling. I was once a prime specimen, a leader, a wolf more than suitable to be the next alpha, until your good ol' pops there and that mutt daughter of his showed up. That delusional oldtimer, Nava, semed to think they were better suited. Pah! A pup! A mutt half-breed! Better than me?"

Saba bristled at the mention of her family. The old wolf coughed violently, and stumbled.

Balto watched him cautiously, "Where's Nava?"

"That old bag of bones?" Niju rasped, "He disappeared not long after you and your daughter ruined my life. Became one with nature or something like that; it doesn't matter he's gone."

Balto sighed he was hoping for a different answer, but Nava had been very old. Niju looked like he had aged 6 years in the past 10 months; like he was hanging on by a thread. Saba took a step towards Niju and saw several scars and could nearly count the ribs on his side.

Before she realized it she was right next to him. She had never seen a wolf before. Niju bristled as the young female circled him, she smelled like the wolf-dog Balto and his treacherous daughter. Anger filled him.

Balto sensed danger as Saba investigated the wolf, "Saba..."

Saba took a step around to Niju's front and the rogue wolf pounced.

* * *

><p>When Aleu and Tavo returned to the pack grounds it was late and the moon was high and most everyone was asleep or on their dens. Aleu leaned on Tavo as they walked. Tavo sighed contently. They reached Aleu's den and Tavo kissed Aleu before turning to go find a place to sleep.<p>

"Tavo!" Aleu called. The brown wolf trotted back.

"Yes, love?" He said.

"Tomorrow, I'm going before the elders...and I want to declare you as my partner and the new Alpha male. Are you...is this...I mean..."

Tavo was at a loss for words, but he knew the answer to his question. He licked Aleu's nose, "Yes, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey everyone thanks everyone for staying invested in my story. I've been very busy the last few months as I've been preparing to graduate high school. I'm done finally, graduated and ready for college, and I'm starting to have a lot more time now so hopefully I'll be able to update more often.<em>**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Balto anticipated Niju's pounce and plowed into the wolf just as he reared forward.

Saba was knocked over, she gasped as the air rushed out of her lungs.

Balto and Niju grappled violently, "You will **not** touch any of my family again!" Niju was surprisingly strong for his sickly appearance and was able to flip Balto onto his back. Balto snapped at Niju's face and clawed at him trying to shove him off.

Niju struggled as Balto's paws pressed into his face pushing him away. He opened his jaws wide and snatched Balto's left forearm between them. Balto grit his teeth as Niju's fangs sank into his leg. Niju growled and shook his head violently until a loud snap filled the air.

Balto screamed in pain as he felt his bones crunch beneath Niju's teeth.

Balto felt adrenaline surge through him and he threw the emaciated wolf off him with his three good paws.

"Papa!" Saba ran to Balto's side. His leg looked as if someone had dyed the bottom half red, "Oh...Papa..."

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled as Aleu and Tavo made their way out of Aleu's den. Aleu prayed that wasn't an indication of how this meeting was going to go.<p>

The elders all were laying in the sun on a high out cropping. "Ah the young Alpha. We've been awaiting you." The centermost wolf droned.

"Yes old-one I have things to discuss with you."

"As do we." the grey wolf said, "Scouts have seen signs of human activity not far from our border, something must be done about this."

As young tawny wolf stood beneath the out cropping and nodded, "Only about a days journey from here." Aleu looked the wolf in the eyes and both canines' eyes glowed brightly as Aleu saw into the scout's memory. Sled tracks...an abandoned fire pit...boot prints...

"I see, but that's not really what I wanted-"

"The humans pose a threat to our lively hood here!" one of the elders cut her off.

"They are hunting on our grounds!"

"If they find us they will kill us all!"

"We must fight back, scare them off!"

"Nava would never have attacked the humans!"

"Nava was an old fool!"

"SILENCE!" Aleu shouted. "Elders please hear me! The humans pose no threat to us! I've been among them before, they aren't monsters. There is another matter I really must discuss with you."

The black elder growled, "Insolence! How dare you address your elders like-"

"Iua! Calm yourself, she is Alpha and remember even Nava saw something in this one, let us hear what she has to say." the soft-spoken old female barked.

"What is this most pressing matter, then? What is so important?" Iua said.

Aleu looked around at the six old wolves. A bubble formed in her throat, blocking her words. "I-I..." she stuttered.

* * *

><p>"Saba are you…ugh…alright?" Balto grunted.<p>

"Papa, I'm fine, but you're hurt…"Saba gasped.

"No, kidding? Hadn't…ow…noticed." Balto said grimacing. He looked around for Niju, but he was gone. His leg was killing him but he knew Niju could come back at any moment, and they needed to move. He lifted his broken foot off the ground and started to hobble down towards the water. Saba walked next to him and tried to help her father along. Balto's senses were all clouded by the pain in his left foreleg.

Saba's head suddenly shot up as a familiar sent filled her nostrils, people!

* * *

><p>All of the elder wolves looked down on her expectantly. Aleu cleared her throat, "I've decided to take a mate."<p>

Several of the wolves eyes grew large, and some seemed to be very pleased, while others looked as if they knew this was coming.

"Fantastic!"

"Finally."

Iua smiled, "This is good news, very good. You will still have many duties and responsibilities of course as Alpha female, but this… is what is best for the pack. The council will decide on who will be the new Alpha male, promptly, but until then-"

"You will decide? No, you don't understand I've already made the decision. It's-"

"The council always decides who is worthy of leadership, and who is best to produce a strong Alpha line. It's tradition." The black elder chimed, cutting her off.

"Eligible males will be trialed and we will make our decision then, but we really must do-"

"But, there doesn't have to be any decision! I've chosen!" Aleu looked over at Tavo, "And, also don't think I just gonna give up my responsibility as Alpha. Nava chose me to lead the pack, and that's what I plan to do!"

"You will be silent!" Iua growled. "Yes, Nava did choose you, but I'm beginning to think he chose poorly. You are reckless, rude, and disrespectful. You show no respect for your elders or the pack traditions. We _will _decide on your mate and when we do, you will relinquish your role and assume the position expected of you… You are in no condition to delegate right now. You are dismissed. We will discuss what action to take about the humans at later time."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so here is chapter 15, finally, I know…sorry. I keep saying I'm going to update more and it just never happens. I really will try though, I have a lot more time on my hands since I started college and hopefully I will be faster.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Saba looked around for the source of the scent.

"Papa, I smell humans!" She made sure Balto was steady before stepping in the direction of the smell's origin.

"Saba be careful. The humans back home are ok with us, but I don't-" Balto stopped.

"Papa, you said yourself. Humans liked my brothers and I because we look like mom. Maybe these will be the same! Maybe I can get them to help you." Saba pleaded.

Balto shook his head and started to step towards her, but stepped wrong making his bad leg to hit hold weight and crumple beneath him. "Ah!" He howled. Saba rushed to his side and helped him reposition himself.

She looked over her shoulder and then back at her father who was bleeding badly again. She turned and starting running towards the scent.

Balto called after her, "Saba, no!"

Saba raced towards the scent as fast as her legs would carry her. At the end of the beach three men sat around a campfire, and a small fishing boat was anchored not far away near an outcropping of rock. They looked to have just finished lunch and about to head out again.

Saba slowed down so she wouldn't startle them.

"Dimitri, I swear if your girl keeps making sandwiches like this I'm going to make the boat sink."

"You don't already? Boat barely move anymore."

They broke out laughter. The big one, Dimitri, starting wrapping up his lunch and putting it back in a silver lunch pail.

"Well, boys lets get back out there those fish aren't going to catch themselves."

"Wait up Ed, I think we've got a visitor." The smaller of the three said pointing out Saba where she stood a few feet away.

"Wolf?" Dimitri question standing up.

"No, I don't think so her fur's too red for a wolf. Most the wolves around here are grey or brown, occasionally white, but never this red."

Saba wagged her tail and tried to look as friendly as possible, she needed these men's help. She took a step forward.

"I think she likes us Joe," Ed chuckled.

"Or she just smells our sandwiches..." Joe said.

"Look she has collar, maybe she is lost?" Dimitri said pointing to the black ring of nylon encircling Saba's neck. She'd completely forgotten about her collar.

"Are lost sweetheart?" Ed reached out and rubbed her head between the ears; it felt good, but now that seemed to have interest she needed to lead them to Balto.

She pranced all around the men and began running towards Balto's location and then turning and running back and repeating it over and over barking and begging as much as she could.

"She wants to show us something. Come on."

"What is it girl?"

She led them back to Balto and stood next to him, trying to make sure they understood.

"Saba, who are these men?"

"They are fishermen Papa. I think they can help. Just try to look cute or something."

"Yeah...mmm...sure" Balto grunted. He tried whimpering and looking as pitiful as possible, which wasn't too hard because he was miserable.

The men looked unsure when they saw Balto.

"What about him, Ed? Wolf?" Dimitri said cautiously.

"He definitely has some wolf in him if not all wolf."

"This your friend girl?" Joe said taking a slow step forward.

Joe held his hand out to Balto who sniffed it softly, and licked it.

"No wolf would do that, especially a hurt one. Definitely has some dog in 'im" Joe said looking around at his friends.

"Hey, wasn't there some story a few years back about some wolf-dog that saved all those sick kids in Nome?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, yeah I know what you're talking about. My cousin told me. Some dog named Waldo? No that's not right." Joe said.

"Balto." Dimitri boomed. "I read about dis somewhere I remember."

Saba beamed, they knew the story and soon they would realize that Balto was right in front of them and he needed help. Balto wagged his tail trying to let them know he heard his name.

"This could be him, you know, how many wolf dogs could their be in Alaska?" Ed pondered.

"Well, even if it isn't he's really hurt let's get him back to the boat and patch him up." Joe suggested.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since the meeting with the elders, the pack all slept, except for Aleu. She had so many thoughts running through her head she couldn't make sense of any of it.<p>

All her life she had grown up knowing that her parents had loved each other as had her grandparents, and pretty much every couple she'd ever been around had been together because they loved each other. She couldn't grasped the idea of being told who she could be with.

And, then there was this whole thing with the humans. The elders were pushing her to make the decision to fight them, but Aleu felt it would be best to leave them alone and draw as little attention to themselves as possible. She was afraid that if the pack were to make their presence known; if it were to attack a human, they would all be hunted down and killed. She couldn't allow that to happen.

She went back and forth between the issues in her mind and if she did happen to doze of she was quickly awoken by nightmares involving fire and a lot of pain and fear.

After she had been dismissed by the council, Tavo had followed her back to her den and tried to comfort her, but he probably only created more questions in her mind.

"Aleu, it's ok the council does this with every Alpha couple. They have to prove that the pair will be compatible and able to strengthen the pack."

"Then why can't I choose? I'm pretty sure I can tell who I'm compatible with.'

"I don't know it just doesn't work that way for some reason."

"And, what is this trial thing? What does that mean?"

"Well, from what I remember the two Alphas in my time have been male decendents of the preceding Alpha looking for a female. The council would call the strongest females in the pack and give them a test. The Alpha female has to be able to hunt and protect the pack's pups. So, the council would send them out hunting and whoever came back with the largest catch was then tested in strength. She had to fight the Alpha male she was to be paired with. If she held her own and was able to either bring it to a draw or knock him to the ground, then she would be chosen. But, for you it's different, an Alpha males job is different, he must be a leader, must be strong and brave and able to protect the pack's territory from invaders. So...I'm not sure, I've only heard stories about what they do with a case like yours."

"A case like mine?"

"A female Alpha looking for a mate... someone told me once that it is essentially very similar to the female's test. They hunt and fight. The council chooses them by calling the male hunting party leaders. That way they know they have leadership skills and are brave. They send them out on a hunt and the three with the largest kills are made to fight...to the finish."

It took Aleu a minute to realize what that meant.

"Tavo...you are a hunt leader..."

"I am. So don't worry, it can still work out and we don't have to tick off the council. All I have to do is win."

Aleu didn't doubt that he could make into the final group of three, but she was afraid about the final part.

"Tavo you could die..."

"Maybe...losing the fight doesn't necessarily mean you have to die."

"But, you said 'to the finish', I thought."

"Yeah, but the elders aren't too keen on diminishing the pack's numbers, and their version of to the finish, basically means until you give up or can't go on anymore. Which could entail getting knocked out, crippled, or...yeah... dying."

"Tavo...I-" Tavo stopped her with a kiss.

"You talk too much." He said pressing his forehead against hers.

Tavo had made her fill slightly better, but as she laid next to him later that night in her den, worry after worry cascaded over her. Having to marry someone else was one thing, but the possibility of Tavo being gone forever terrified her.

She was confused and scared and angry all at the same time, but most of all she wished her father was there.

* * *

><p>Balto woke up on the deck of the fishermen's boat feeling much better, than before. His leg didn't hurt near as bad and he slept well. No dreams at all.<p>

The men had made a splint for him and and cleaned his bite wound before wrapping it up. They talked about making sure the canines made it home safely as soon as they were done. Saba was disappointed, but Balto was glad they would be out of the woods and away from Niju.

He rested his head on the deck and watched Saba as she happily followed the men around. She belonged with people, she had been born to be a human's companion. Balto wished he could have only been as lucky.

"Papa! Papa!" Saba bounded up next to him, "These people are great! Also, you'll never believe what I heard one of them say!"

"What Saba?" Balto said smiling softly at how comfortable she seemed here.

"They said they have to refuel the boat before going back home and the closest place to do that is just across the water. On the other shore! We are going to see Aleu!"


	17. Chapter 17

**So reread this story over last night to refresh myself, since it's been a while, and I noticed some inconsistencies with names and such, nothing major, but if you noticed I'm sorry. The main one I noticed was with Kodi's pups I'm sticking to the names I started with I think it was Jack, Beau, and Toby, but I'm going to try and fix the problems as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 17**

The next morning Aleu decided to return to the elders and apologize. She hated what they wanted to make her do, but she needed them happy if she wanted them to listen about the humans.

Tavo told her that most likely today the elder would gather the hunt leaders today and show them to her. Probably make some sort of ceremony of it.

She approached the elders with caution, but with her head high. "Elders, I apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was caught off guard by your...words, and I was...wrong." It hurt her to say the last part.

"Yes, you were young Alpha," Aleu bristled at Iua's statement, but remained silent, "but we recognize that you have not been taught much about the history of the clan and our traditions. This, of course, will to be remedied before your offspring arrive. They will have to be trained in our ways of course."

Aleu couldn't believe she was having this conversation. She was was only 2 years old in human years, she wasn't sure exactly if pups were what she wanted right now. She decided to change the subject.

"Yes elder, later. But, now I want to talk about the humans. We can't attack them." Aleu said strongly.

"They threaten our clan!"

"They will hunt us all down!"

"Yes, yes I heard you last night, but you're wrong. Humans really aren't that bad, though. They will only attack us we attack them first! If we lay low around them and leave them alone they won't bother us." Aleu dictated. Some of the elders nodded, others still looked skeptical.

"Alpha, how can you be sure?" Lia a grey female asked.

"I've been around them, they didn't exactly like me, but they tolerated me, until a made a run towards one one day. He thought I was attacking and shot at me." She left out the part about her thinking he would adopt her. More of the elder started to nod in agreement.

Iua looked around frustatedly, "Fine, but if you're wrong..."

"I get it."

* * *

><p>Balto looked at Saba in disbelief, which quickly turned to excitement and then back to doubt.<p>

"Saba, I know you want to see Aleu, trust me I want to see her too, but we have to be realistic, if we get off of this boat we may never get back home again. You'll never see the carpenter again, we'll never see your mom, your brothers, or the boys ever again. We can't get off this boat." Balto shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Papa...please can't we just go for a couple of hours while the boat is filling up?"

"Saba, you don't know how long that will take, it could only take a few minutes, also we have no idea where the clan might be. It's been a long time since they've been there, they could have left the shore altogether and be 3 days away from anywhere the boat might stop!"

Saba knew he was right, but she also couldn't get over the longing to see her sister.

After about another hour they could see the shoreline. They could see a thin sheet of ice starting to form on the coast and spreading out towards them.

The men were saying it was too early in the season for it to be too thick, that the boat should go right through it. They glided through the water until a small dock came in sight up ahead.

They eventually pulled up into it and Ed tied the boat off. The men started getting out. Balto curled where he was and wished he could go see Aleu, that there were some way they could and still make it home. Suddenly, to large arms wrapped around his front and back ends.

"Wha-"

"Come doggies let us see if we can find a treat inside." Dimitri crooned. He carried Balto into the small shack that rest on the dock and Saba followed in behind. The shack was a small store, an old man standing behind a counter greeted them.

"Ah, Dimitri always a pleasure, and who are your friends?" The man said.

"We need to fill up the boat Alek. And these are two dogs we found on opposite shore. This one was beat up bad." Dimitri said gesturing to Balto.

The old man waddled forward adjusting his glasses to get a better look at Balto's paw. The bandages were spent. Dimitri set Balto on the counter and used his hand to hold the wolf-dog there.

"Hmmm, let's see here. You know I might be able to help that. I had some dogs when I was a boy. They were always getting into trouble. I learned a few tricks." He unwrapped Balto's leg and used the bandages to dry the wound a little before taking another look.

"You and your girlfriend get into it, boy? This is nasty." Balto and Saba whined protesting.

"Ok, ok not your girlfriend! She seems a little young for you anyway oldtimer. And now that I look, you both have the same eyes, same big feet. Your... daughter then?" Alek smiled as Balto sighed in confirmation.

The old man grabbed a bottle of clear liquid and opened it the smell stung Balto's nose.

"Boy, this is going to hurt, so don't bite me." Alek paused for a moment and then nodded to Dimitri, who put his large hand on Balto's head and pushed it down on the table.

Alek poured the liquid into Balto's wound and Balto yelled and jerked in pain, it stung like nothing he'd ever felt. Saba craned her neck to see what the were doing to her father.

After the wound was completely cleaned out Alek grabbed a spool of fishing line off a nearby shelf and thread it through a tiny needle.

"Hold him still, Dimitri, can't have him wiggling on me now." Alek took the needle and started to sew Balto's wound back together.

Balto tried to stay as still as he could as he felt the tug and pull of the needle at his skin. Finally there was a sharp jerk and Alek was done. Fe found a small piece of a fishing rod and made a tight splint with it.

"There you go, oldtimer. He could probably walk now, as long as he doesn't put too much pressure on that leg."

Dimitri set Balto gently on the floor. "How's that?"

Balto tested his leg gingerly. It still hurt but the pain was duller. He walked a few steps being careful not to put weight on his left foreleg.

"Is it better, Papa?" Saba asked.

"At least this way I think it will heal." Balto said. He turned and licked the man's hand in gratitude.

"Don't mention it, boy. I owe you. You're Balto, aren't you? You saved my niece, Natasha, when you pulled that sled a few years ago." Alek smiled.

Balto smiled and was happy to know he had helped the man, and glad that not everyone still looked at the wolf side of him, and that Saba got to see that it wasn't what you are, but who you are that matters, as his daughter, Aleu, had learned as well.

* * *

><p>A young wolf approached Aleu and the council, "The hunt leaders are ready."<p>

Four male wolves walked up behind him, there used to be five, before Nuka left.

Aleu went down the row in her mind.

Akela, a quiet tall grey wolf, who Aleu knew to be extremely fast.

Carn, a kind, small wolf with black markings, that was known more for his brain than brawn.

Kal, a cocky and rude, but muscular chocolate wolf. If Aleu hoped for anyone to lose it would be him.

And, of course, Tavo. He smiled at her reassuringly. He knew that among these wolves he would definitely make through any test of hunting at the very least. As far the fight went, he had a feeling Kal would be too busy showing off to be too big of a threat. Akela might be a little harder with his speed, but Tavo felt he would beat him in the strength category. The same for Carn, if he made it past the hunting stage, he wasn't very strong, but Tavo knew that he was smart enough that he knew how to maneuver himself around bigger opponents, how do you think he became a hunt leader?

Lia stepped down beside Aleu, "Young Alpha these are our finest hunters and warriors. You will greet them each by howling, and they will join you. This will symbolize the harmonizing of two hearts as one, and will give the council an idea of who you would be most compatible."

Tavo smiled at her, they already knew their voices combined well.

Aleu approached Kal first.

"Hey Aleu, ready whenever you are. Let's' make some music." Kal crooned

Aleu felt like she would barf, but held it in and raised her head and let loose one long note, Kal winked at her before letting out a tune of his own. Aleu winced as their voices seemed to collide against each other battling to be heard. Kal was more interested in overpowering her soft voice with his loud one, than making them work together. She backed away from him and approached Carn.

Carn smiled at her and waited patiently for her to begin. Aleu smiled back and howled to the sun. Carn joined in, but Aleu could tell his heart wasn't in it. His notes faded and wavered as if he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Thank you, Alpha." He said softly.

"You too, Carn"

Aleu next approached Akela. He didn't say anything just looked down at her patiently. When they howled Aleu was surprised that such a quiet wolf could sing so beautifully. His pitch harmonized with her's very well and many on lookers craned their heads to get a better look.

Aleu stepped back and thanked him. He nodded.

She turned to Tavo and he seemed to share her surprise, but that was soon replaced with confidence, he knew they would be better.

Aleu smiled and lifted her head and sang out the sweetest song she could muster, but the voice that joined her wasn't Tavo's lovely tenor, but a deep bass that wrapped around her notes like a snake. Her eye's fluttered open and she saw Tavo standing rigidly and staring off over her right shoulder.

She turned slowly and suddenly her fur stood on end.

"Miss me sweetheart?" The black wolf crooned with a smirk.

"Nuka..."


	18. Chapter 18

Saba and Balto followed Dimitri out onto the dock. The men stood near Alek's shop talking about fish and dog races. Balto practiced walking with the splint.

"Does it hurt bad, Papa?" Saba said.

"Not as much now, as long as I don't put too much pressure on it." He assured her.

Clouds gathered in the sky above them. "Might be a stormy ride home." One of the men said.

Balto sighed as the smell of rain filled his nostrils.

Saba looked towards the woods where the howls had come from, if only she could hear them again.

The men started packing up their gear and saying their goodbyes, when suddenly a pair of howls emitted from deep within the woods. The howls did not mix and it hurt to listen. Then they were followed by another set of howls, one matched one of the first voices the other was soft and unhappy, another more pairing followed this and then the final pairing filled Saba with unease. The deeper voice sounded as if it was strangling the other.

Balto stood rigid after hearing the last pairing. He knew one of the voices all too well, his daughter, but the other filled him with dread. Something was very wrong.

Saba saw the look in her father's eyes and knew something had to be wrong. She was not as in touch with her wolf instincts as her father, but she knew when something was scaring him, she had seen the look enough growing up, when she and her siblings were being reckless.

She looked towards the woods and took off in the direction of the howling.

"Saba! Stop!" Balto yelled.

He started going after her, but his leg would not allow him to run very long.

"Wait! Doggies!" Balto could hear Dmitri yelling behind him.

"Saba!" Balto yelled, but she grew smaller and smaller as she got closer to the woods. He couldn't let her go alone. He lifted his leg and ran as fast as he could without using it.

His feeling of dread grew as the silence grew longer. He growled and put his hurt paw down and began to sprint, trying as hard as he could to pay no attention to the splintering pain that ran up his leg every time his paw struck the ground.

_The wolf pack. The fire. No escape._

* * *

><p><em><em>Aleu backed up away from Nuka. Tavo stepped in front of her, "You should have stayed away!" He growled.

"Oh but my dear brother, the elders called _all _of the hunt leaders. Last I checked that included myself."

"No, you left!" Aleu growled.

The elders gathered around Aleu and the hunters.

"Leave." Tavo snarled.

Iua stepped forward. "Hold, son. Nuka is correct in his words. He is still a hunt leader."

Aleu looked at the elder in disbelief, "You can't be serious! He abandoned the pack he-"

"He must have had a good reason. He has not broken any pack laws. He was not banished by the council and is-"

"He attacked me!" Tavo barked

"A mere family squabble." Nuka crooned.

Iua nodded. Aleu looked at them in disbelief. "You can't honestly be saying-"

"I am." Iua said putting his head above Aleu's." Now finish the howling ceremony so we can get on with this." He nodded at Tavo.

Aleu turned to Tavo and her dread was reflected in his eyes.

"Oh come on now! Get on with it!" Nuka said behind them.

Aleu's breath wavered and she looked into Tavo's eyes, his dread was replaced with a steely resolve. He lifted his head and let out the strongest howl he could muster. Aleu sucked in deep breath and joined him. Their song was beautiful and strong, but it was riddled with uncertainty and fear.

"Lovely...now for the fun part..." Nuka smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

With every new step he took, Balto's pain dissolved away. The splint cracked and broke off. He was focused on one thing and one thing only, making sure his family was safe.

The trees and obstacles blurred and it was almost as if he were passing through them. The gap between Saba and himself grew smaller and smaller as he sped through the woods. Soon he was racing alongside his daughter. She looked at him in disbelief.

It was like the fight hadn't even happened, but that wasn't what she was staring at. His eyes were glowing yellow.

* * *

><p>Aleu felt her heart racing as she led the pack to the starting location of the first test. Tavo acted as if he wasn't very worried, but Aleu kept picturing how he had looked after Nuka had beaten him.<p>

Ima the black female elder stepped forward. "This will be a test of your ability to provide for the pack. It will be the job of the Alpha pair to lead the hunting parties and ensure the health of the pack. All of you have proven your prowess at hunting or else you would not have the positions you do. This test will prove your resolve, your courage, and your strength. Over this ridge lies the feeding grounds of a group of bull caribou. As any hunter knows hunting a fully grown bull is dangerous, it will take all of your skill and cunning to make this catch. The three wolves to take down a bull will move on to the next test. If all five of you manage to make a kill you will be judged on size."

Aleu didn't think that she could be any more nervous, but now she was trembling. She turned to Tavo who stood rigid, trying to make himself look confident. She stepped up to him and whispered shakily to him.

"This-s is too dangerous. You don't ha-have to do it. We can find another way. We'll run away."

He looked at her softly, "Aleu, no, we can't, this pack needs you even if they don't see it now. I can do it."

* * *

><p>Balto could smell a mixture of dogs and humans up ahead, and he could see tracks from sleds cris-crossing in the snow around him as he sprinted.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alpha if you will commence the hunt."<p>

Aleu stepped out of the way of the competitors reluctantly. They all prepared to take off, Kal smiled a cocky smile and Akela's eyes narrowed in concentration. Nuka looked over at Aleu and smirked.

She looked at the ground and growled, "Go."

They all jumped off the ledge and into the grass below. Aleu stepped up to watch. The bulls stood in the clearing butting heads and grazing. One large one seemed to be in charge, or at least respected by the others. Nuka seemed to go straight for him. Carn once again didn't seem to have his heart into it, as he slinked towards the smallest and sickliest of the herd.

Aleu was concerned for Tavo, but Carn's behavior intrigued her. It was like he wasn't really trying, like he was trying to throw away his chances of being Alpha.

Out of the corner of her eye Aleu could see a grey female a little older than her straining to see what was going on.

Tavo worked his way around the edge of the herd trying to cut off the caribou's escape, without revealing his scent to them.

Aleu watched as Akela was already so close to his chosen prey he could touch him, but he didn't, not yet. He was fast but he also knew as soon as the first move was made the herd would be set in motion, and if any of the other wolves were not ready it could mean disaster. Aleu couldn't but liking the grey wolf for it, he was trying to succeed, but he would not endanger the lives of his brothers in order to do it.

Nuka, on the other hand, didn't seem give one thought to the other's safety. , Aleu still bristled at the fact that Iua had made her accept his right to be her mate, the same right the other hunters had. She didn't accept it, not really, but the council claimed that being gone for about a week was not enough to exclude him from the pack.

He barreled forward and lunged at the bull. The rest of the herd became alarmed and began to fight ad scatter. Akela was caught slightly off gaurd when his prey struck out at him with it's back hooves, but he was able to use his speed to dodge and to attack.

Aleu gasped as one of the larger bulls charged at Tavo. It lowered it's head and went for him. For a moment the brown wolf disappeared underneath the bull.

_Please, no. Please, no._ Aleu pleaded in her mind, she was already on the verge of tears as the sounds of the brutal "hunt" filled her head.

Suddenly a brown flash shot up from the grass and jumped onto the bull's back. Tavo began fighting hard to get a grip on the bulls neck as it bucked and rolled.

A tiny squeal of fright emitted from behind Aleu. She turned to see that the grey female was now at the edge and terror filled her face. Aleu followed her eyes to where Carn was fighting to kill his prey. Only, he wasn't, the small buck had skewered his back hip and was rearing up to make the final blow. Aleu watched horrified as Carn struggled to move, he was trapped.

"NOOOOOO!" the grey wolf screamed at the top of her lungs as she prepared to race down to Carn Iua jumped in front of her, "You will NOT interfere!"

* * *

><p>There was a whole camp of humans, they were woodcutters. Balto and Saba snuck around the camp making and effort not to be seen which for Balto at least didn't seem to be a problem the rocks and trees welcomed him and he slid through unnoticed. The dog didn't even seem to notice. The men had started a bon fire in the center of camp with the wood they didn't want. They mentioned something about leaving soon. That the wolves would be hunting, and they would need to be gone.<p>

This made Balto press on even quicker. He could smell the wolves now. They were very close.

* * *

><p>Aleu leaped over Iua and raced towards Carn. She now understood why he acted the way he did. He <strong><em>didn't<em> **want to win, he wanted to choose his own mate just like Aleu did. She expanded her thoughts trying to conect with the bull and calm it before it's hooves crushed Carn. It was angry and fighting for it's life, it did not want to listen to her. It slowed and put it hooves back on the ground and Aleu stood between it and Carn, but it wasn't over it reared up again, this time to strike Aleu. She prepared herself as it reached the peak of its heighgt and leapt forward knocking it to it's back. The bull continued to struggle and it's hooves struck Aleu in the face and shoulder as she went forward to snap it's neck.

It tried roll over on top her but she bit down on the caribou's jugular and shook still the bull's hooves quit striking her body.

She was hurt, she could feel it, but she didn't want the council to think less of her so she tried to stand. She could taste the blood in her mouth and sounds seemed less and less sharp and night seemed to be approaching very quickly. Everything was foggy and soon the ground rushed to meet her.

_Maybe a quick rest wouldn't hurt. _She thought cloudily.

She could hear someone calling her name. Tavo? Of course, had to be, although it sounded very different. But, she knew that was impossible. She closed her eyes and then heard nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Up, well... that's all folks! Hope ya liked it!<strong>

**Just kidding, although we are getting down to the wire and I am going to try to finish in the next chapter, maybe two depending on how it pans out. As always thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**ok sorry I've written this out a couple of times now and my browser keeps getting closed before I can post, who knows maybe it'll be even better now that I've had a few rough drafts. Happy Holidays!**

**-Riani**

* * *

><p><em>Smoke filled her nose and throat, gagging her. She was blinded by the flames and smoke, darkness engulfed her. She felt someone with her. They pulled her along. She was choking. <em>

_"Aleu...Aleu!"_

"Aleu!" Balto called his daughter's name as stood over her still form. Saba raced up next to him. The wolves were surrounding them.

The Elders stepped forward, looks of great shock covered each of their faces. The pack made a circle around the little family.

Balto's eyes glazed over as he stared at his daughter's body. Blood dripped from her nose and mouth, obvious internal injuries, and her right shoulder looked...wrong. It didn't look like she was breathing. She was so still, it was wrong, his daughter had never stopped moving even when she slept her legs moved as if she was racing through her dreams.

The buck she had killed lay nearby; some young wolves quietly dragged it out of the way. Carn was helped up by the grey female who had called for him. Besides a few cuts and the gash in his hip, he really didn't seem too bad off.

"Aleu! Aleu are you-" Tavo shoved his way to her side. His breath caught in his throat as he stopped short. Balto barely noticed as the brown male approached.

The other candidates filed in behind him, they all seemed battered and bruised up from their battles with the caribou, they stared on solemn silence. Nuka had his back turned, but to anyone who described it later, he looked almost pleased.

"Aleu, remember you promised you wouldn't do anything like this again! Remember?" Tavo nudged her desperately. Saba sniffed at her sister, her eyes were full of tears.

"Papa, she's not...? She's not is she?"

Balto didn't answer. He just stared, not taking in his surroundings. She couldn't be...just couldn't , they had come too far.

A voice next to him stirred him from his stupor. "Aleu... please...don't do this...I can't...I don't...just please stop this now." The brown male next to Balto wore a look of extreme desperation, extreme grief. Balto didn't know who he was, but he knew that look, it was the same look upon his face right now, and his eldest daughter's.

Aiu, the grey elder, stepped forward, his teeth were gritted, his expression grim. "I'm sorry, but you can't do anything for her now...the Alpha has-"

"No! Shut up! She's not! She's not dead!" Saba snarled.

"Hold your tongue, dog! You have no place-"

"Silence, Iua, prejudice blinds you once again, you look only at that which is obvious at first look. If you would look again you will see that Aniu's son, the Alpha's sire, accompanies her. She is the Alpha's littermate, and has as much right as anyone else." Aiu sighed, "But, the fact remains the same. Balto I'm sorry."

"No!" Saba sobbed.

"She saved my life." Carn whispered.

"She saved all of our lives." Tavo stated.

Iua scoffed, and Nuka snickered softly.

Balto's legs buckled, and he came to rest by Aleu's side. Tavo sat next to her head. Saba didn't seem to know what to do with herself, her brothers would probably want to run off their grief, she just shook.

_Smoke. More and more billowed into her nostrils. All she could register was one bright light up ahead. But she sensed something behind her, something different. The light was soft and warm, but the other was cold and murky, but there was something important that she could sense, something she needed to do. She didn't know what to do. Or maybe she did._

"The Alpha was very brave-

"Or very stupid..."

"Iua!"

"We all owe a debt to her for leading us here, without her we would have starved to death."

"She died fighting for one of our own. Only a true Alpha would do that."

"She was a good leader and will live on forever in hearts of the pack."

The whole pack lowered their heads, some seemed to cry, some were stoic and others looked away. The three pups had found their way to the hunting grounds and were hiding between the legs of their parents.

Even those who had disapproved of her showed remorse.

There was a sudden sharp intake of breath, "Stop...the...ugh, funeral."

"Aleu? Aleu!" Saba pushed Tavo out of the way and lick her sister's nose.

"Hehe...yeah. Ow... no...maybe not" Aleu gasped. Her body contracted as she choked up blood.

"Oh...honey..." Saba said.

"I'm ok...I'm ok...but I think I might be... hallucinating...Saba are you really..."

"Yeah Leu I am. Papa too, he's right here." Saba gestured Balto over.

Balto seemed in a daze. He stepped to where he could see her face. Aleu grinned softly, "Hey, Papa."

"Hey, baby, how do you feel?" Balto said softly.

"Peachy..." Aleu grunted.

Tavo smiled at Aleu from behind Saba and she smiled back. As much as he wanted to go to her now they both knew his earlier reaction wouldn't have gone unnoticed. They didn't know that it would matter, but Tavo felt that it probably wasn't the greatest idea in the middle of the trial for them to show their feelings for each other. He approached her still and lowered his head so only she could hear, "I love you."

Aleu nodded. Balto looked up now at the wolves around them. "I'm sorry to have intruded on you," he glanced at Aleu, "well maybe I'm not..."

"Brother, as the father of our Alpha and son of the White Wolf, you are welcome here, but seeing as we were in the middle of some pack business, it may be best that you and your...daughter leave." Quinn, a dark grey elder said respectfully.

"No...they may stay...as long as they want..." Aleu said lifting her hair gingerly to to stare at the elder.

"As you wish Alpha. Perhaps it is for the best that we postpone the trial anyway, at least until you are stronger."

"I am...ugh... fine Quinn. I need to just get this over with." Aleu said. Saba helped her sit up.

The Elder's all nodded in agreement.

Aleu assessed the damage to her body. Her shoulder was very sore, probably dislocated. Her head felt like she probably had a concussion, she was surprised she had woken up. Her ribs felt like at least two were cracked and it was hard to breathe. She had a few other bumps and bruises, too. She would heal, in time.

"Aleu, what are you talking about? What trial? Is that what this was about? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Balto asked her anxiously.

"No, Papa...the trial isn't for me and...it's not that kind of trial. More of a task...a couple of them..."

"The tasks will decide who is to be the Alpha's partner. Her mate." Iua clarified.

"They'll _what?_" Balto said as he stared at the Elder. He looked back at Aleu. She smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"No, that is wrong. You aren't old enough."

"Papa, I'm of age, have been for a while, you know that." Aleu said softly.

Saba reassured him, "Papa we are all old enough to make our own choices, Kodi already has a family if you'll remember."

Aleu looked at her sister in shock. "Kodi, as in Kodiak? Our brother?"

"Yes, remember that little husky that he had a thing for when we were kids, Dusty? They've got three boys of their own now." Saba smiled.

Aleu laughed and then looked downcast, she had missed a lot.

"I'm sorry Aleu, I know you can decide these things for yourself, it's just that you're-"

"Your baby, I know Papa, but this was something I needed to do."

"But, an arranged marriage? That can't be something you want." Balto said, with a glance towards the pack.

Aleu sighed, "To be honest, it wasn't really what I had in mind." She glanced at Tavo, "But, it is pack law, and as of now I don't have a choice."

"Oh, Aleu..." Balto sighed.

Aiu cleared his throat, "If the Alpha is ready, we will observe the results of the first task."

Aleu nodded and with some help from Saba and Tavo she limped over to see.

"If the candidates will please present their prizes." Ima ordered.

"Will you be ok?" Tavo asked Aleu.

"I've got her." Balto said, taking Tavo's place by her side. He stopped as he got a good look at Tavo, something about the brown wolf made his blood boil. He reminded Balto of someone, but he couldn't place who.

Tavo went to stand by his kill. The Elders led the procession through the clearing. As expected, Nuka's kill was the largest. Akela was tied with Tavo, their kills were the same size. Kal's was the smallest over all, and judging by the amount of damage done to himself, it was a wonder he was able to kill it at all, but Aleu supposed there was a reason he was a hunt leader. Carn, of course did not make a kill, Aleu killed his prey, and as they passed by the bull several of the pack's eyebrows raised in surprise. The caribou was almost as big as Nuka's. It had seemed smaller from the ridge because of how slim it was but still it was of good size.

Several of the pack members seemed to be reassessing their views of Aleu.

Nuka, Akela, and Tavo would proceed to the next task, which was yet to be announced. Aiu looked around at the assembled pack, "The council will convene and discuss the next task. It will be announced in the morning. For now rest, eat, and celebrate that our Alpha lives, and soon we will have a new Alpha male at her side."

* * *

><p>Balto and Saba stayed, Balto figured the boat was gone by now anyway, they'd have to return to Alec's and hope Dimitri or someone from Nome came to the dock.<p>

That night the pack ate well. The bulls were large and had a lot of meat on them. The whole pack returned to their beds with full bellies that night. Saba took some convincing, but as soon as she realized how hungry she really was, the small wolf part of her won over, and she ate a few helpings.

Aleu struggled to keep much of anything down and her pain seemed to get worse the longer she moved. Saba tried to help her, as much as she could. Tavo was nearby watching closely.

"Aleu, who is that wolf?" Saba said nodding to Tavo. Aleu smiled softly. "Aleu...you like him don't you?" Saba grinned widely.

Aleu coughed, "His name's Tavo...he, um, taught me about being a wolf."

"I think he might love you, Aleu."

Aleu smiled. "Aleu...you..." Saba looked at her shocked.

"Shhh, please, don't let anyone hear you."

"Why? Aleu, why are you going through with this thing? I you..."

"I wasn't really given a choice. The pack has traditions and laws-"

"Screw that! You're the Alpha, or whatever, aren't you? You're in charge aren't you?"

"Yes and no..."

Saba looked at her, confused. Balto dozed next to them. Aleu looked up as one of the Elders approached her. It was Ima the female.

"Is it decided?" Aleu asked her.

"Not yet, but I was asked to come and treat you. You need to be stronger for tomorrow. Come back to my den." Ima helped Saba get Aleu to her feet. Balto woke up, "What's up?"

He got up and trotted after them. Tavo watched them go, not sure what to do. Balto glanced back at the brown wolf, he still couldn't place why he disliked the boy, he didn't even know him.

* * *

><p>Ima was probably Aleu's favorite of the Elders. She was always pleasant to Aleu even if she didn't really agree with her point of view, and she had the same knowledge Nava had had about the grand design, and Aleu's powers. She even was able to do some tricks of her own.<p>

Aleu rested on her side and listened to Ima hum as she placed her paw on Aleu's injuries. The pain dulled slowly and it became easier to breathe.

Saba watched Ima, intrigued. She had never seen anything quite like it.

Balto rested in the entrance of the den. "Alright, Aleu I'm done."

Aleu sat up, she was still slightly sore, but she felt much better. "Wow, thank you Ima."

"You aren't completely healed, but at least this way you will be able to move and...protect yourself." Ima said.

Aleu was to busy stretching her sore body to pay much attention to the last part, but her family heard and were concerned.

"What does that mean?" Balto asked.

Ima glanced at him, "I must return to council."

"Am I needed?" Aleu asked.

"_What does that mean_?" Balto repeated as Ima turned toward the caves entrance.

She ignored him, "Not for this, Alpha. Go get some rest."

"Elder!" Balto exclaimed as she passed him. She looked him in the eye, "Calm yourself son of Aniu. Trust in your daughter."

* * *

><p>Balto and Saba slept in Aleu's den that night. Balto was awoken early that morning by whispers at the mouth of the hole. Aleu and the brown wolf were talking quietly and urgently.<p>

Balto caught bits and and pieces.

"It'll be ok, I promise... don't worry." he was saying.

"I know, I know." Aleu nodded.

"I can win I know I can."

"But, how do you..."

"Don't worry...I better go. See you in a bit."

Then, if Balto hadn't still been half asleep he would've sworn they kissed. She started turning around back towards him and he closed his eyes quickly.

"I know you're awake Papa." Aleu said smiling.

"Aleu I...I don't like him."

"So I heard, but I don't understand why...Papa you don't even know him."

"I know, but still...I just can't shake this feeling that I do, and that he's done something...bad."

"Papa it's probably just one of your dreams again."

"Yeah probably."

* * *

><p>The entire pack assembled to hear the verdict of the Elders. Nuka, Tavo, and Akela stood in the center in front of Aleu and the Elders. Carn was in the crowd with his newly proclaimed mate, Ria, and seemed much happier now. Kal on the other hand was standing near the back of the group sulking like someone just took his favorite toy away.<p>

Balto and Saba stood to the side, watching.

It was as expected, "The three candidates with the largest kills will duel each other as a test of strength, and the victor will go up against the Alpha."

"What?" Aleu asked stepping forward. The whole pack was a buzz about the last part of the task. Akela looked shocked, Nuka's eyebrows raised. Balto and Saba looked alarmed.

"Why?" Tavo asked anxiously.

Iua rolled his eyes, they had known there would be some questioning. "It is ritual for potential mates to test their strength against each other. The Alpha pair must be evenly matched to lead together effectively."

There was no point in arguing the matter. Aleu grew more and more nervous. If Tavo did win, she knew he would fight fair and try not to hurt her, Akela would most likely be the same way, but Nuka scared her.

They cleared space for the three males. It seemed to go by very quickly. The three wolves squared off. Tavo focused in on Nuka, but kept a close eye on Akela, the grey wolf was fast, but as far as fighting went Nuka was very strong. Nuka smirked and ran at Akela first.

Aleu grit her teeth as Tavo jumped after Nuka. Akela sprinted out from under Nuka and ran around. Tavo knocked Nuka to the ground and bit his brother's scruff. Nuka rolled and forced Tavo off, but as soon as he did Akela tackled him. "Oh come on boys two on one isn't really fair!" Nuka joked. He was having fun. He and Akela grappled teeth and claws blazing, Nuka didn't seem to care that he didn't have to kill to win, he was out for blood. Tavo lunged at Nuka, and was surprised as Akela boxed him in the throat.

Akela wanted to fight Nuka by himself, and then he and Tavo could have a fair fight. Akela knew of the rivalry between the brothers and that most likely a fight between the two would end with someone dead. Tavo tried to get a hit in but Akela would just maneuver Nuka away. Nuka was looking for an opening in Akela's defense, but the wolf was quick and dodged his every move. Tavo was making another run up and Akela turned to look at him when Nuka saw his chance. He lunged forward and latched down Akela's jugular. Tavo halted in his tracks. the entire pack gasped in shock as the tall grey wolf fell to the ground.

"Nuka!" Aleu yelled. The black wolf smirked and his mouth was stained with red. Tavo lunged at Nuka with a yell. He wrestled his brother to the ground, teeth bared. It was now a death match. Tavo bit whatever he could get at but Nuka still had more strength than he. Tavo was faster and smarter, but no one had ever beat Nuka in a battle of strength.

Fear coursed through Aleu as Nuka constantly beat Tavo as hard as he could. Tavo was working his hardest to outsmart the brute. While Nuka was away he seemed to have learned a few new tricks, but Tavo had more reason to win.

They were pretty closely matched, both were panting hard; Nuka chuckled, "Come on, little brother I don't want to have to kill you. You may be pathetic, but you're still blood. Why don't you just roll over and give up like a good little puppy?"

"Elders stop this!" Aleu cried. The Elders all looked at her stoically. "They are going to kill each other!" Aleu insisted.

Balto trotted to join her with Saba close behind. "The rules don't say how you have to win just that you have to win." Iua muttered.

Nuka and Tavo were locked in a grapple hold. Nuka's fur looked oily with blood, most of it not his own, and Tavo's white underbelly was scratched and stained with red. Thunder roared over head but the storm was still a ways off.

Tavo pushed Nuka backwards and kicked his feet out from under him. Nuka tumbled to the ground with Tavo on top of him biting anything he could get a hold on. Nuka reached forward and snapped his jaw onto Tavo's shoulder. Tavo yelled as he felt the nerves tear. Nuka gathered his back legs underneath Tavo and heaved tossing the smaller wolf into a rock formation five feet away. Tavo crumpled to the ground and didn't move.

"No." Aleu whispered. Nuka turned toward her with his mouth dripping red. Fear bubbled inside her, not only for Tavo's sake but for her own. Nuka had won, meaning she would have to fight him, and then...she didn't want to even think about it.

Tavo opened his eyes Nuka had his back turned and was facing Aleu and laughing. Tavo's heart almost stopped when he saw Aleu's face. It held a look of pure terror the like he had never seen before, especially from Aleu, the fearless wonder. He never wanted to see that look on her face.

He pushed himself off the ground and leaped at Nuka's back he forced Nuka to the ground and smashed his head on the ground. Nuka's smile vanished as his nose started to bleed, and Tavo tore at him.

"Tavo! Tavo! Stop! He's done. He can't move." Aleu told him running up. Tavo looked up into her eyes which now were certain and clear. He looked down at his brother who panted and grimaced. Tavo stepped away slowly and approached the Elders with Aleu at his side.

"Tavo Niku-son you are our victor and there will be this one last test of compatibility-"

Aiu was cut off by a warning howl from the scout.

"The woods!"

Aleu turned her head toward the wall of trees behind them. All wall of smoke filled the sky and the trees were glowing orange.

"Fire!"


	21. Chapter 21

**I've had such writer's block on this last chapter, but I think I finally know what to do with it! Enjoy!**

**-Riani**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>"Fire!" someone yelled. Panic started to seep through the pack, Aleu's dreams started coming back to her.<p>

The pack started to run in circles trying to find mates and pups, it was chaos. The Elders tried to round everyone together and calm everyone, but it was no use. Trees surrounded them on all sides of the meadow, and the fire was spreading fast through the woods and it was licking at the tall grass now.

Aleu looked around at her pack, someone had to pull them together, if they didn't move soon the fire would travel through the trees and trap them. It was taking longer to move through the grass because of all the patches of rock but it ate through trees like they were nothing.

Aleu jumped forward towards the small boulder in the center of the group, alarming her little family that had gathered around her. They tried to stay with her, set on keeping together.

Aleu lept on top of the boulder wincing as her sore body complained. The fire lit up her face as she shouted,"Everyone!"

The wolves still ran around her, panicked out of their minds.

"Listen. Listen!" Aleu growled loudly.

The wolves looked up at her, fear clear in their faces.

"Look, I know you're scared, but if we panic the fire will surround us and we'll be trapped!" Aleu yelled. The wolves all stared up at her waiting fr her guidance. Balto smiled as he watched his daughter, she really was born for this.

"We have to work together if we are going to make it out of this. Help those who can't move as well and move as a unit and we will be fine. Now we have to move fast." Aleu jumped down from her boulder and the wolves all looked to her for instruction. Pain shot through her as her paws struck the ground and she tried to hold back her gasp.

Tavo saw her grimace. Ima's treatment had healed her of any immediate danger, but she was obviously still hurt.

"Aleu, let me help you." He said nuzzling her.

"I'm ok, you take the lead, and I'll make sure everyone gets out. Head that way." Aleu nodded to the small patch of forest ahead of them that was still fire free. Tavo gave her a worried glance, but nodded and went to the front of the group.

They all started running towards the trees. They were racing against the flames. Aleu stayed towards the back of the pack making sure everyone was keeping up. Yak and Sumac were reluctant to leave the paralyzed Nuka, but Aleu convinced them that as long as he couldn't walk there was no way for them to help him and still get away.

But, if Aleu was honest with herself, she didn't want to help him. He hurt her and the one she loved, he was lower than dirt in her eyes.

That thought though, that she was fine with leaving someone to die, scared her more than anything.

"Aleu, you've got to speed up! We'll never beat the fire at this pace." Saba called to her frantically. Aleu realized how far she had fallen behind. Her father and sister ran with her, but the pack was several lengths ahead and the flames were surrounding them quickly.

Smoke was making it hard to see and even harder to breath. Their pace slowed as they entered the trees. Balto and Saba helped the Elders keep up with the pack. Some of the older wolves were having trouble.

Adrenaline coursed through Aleu and the throbbing pain she had felt now dissipated. She ran alongside her pack until she was next to Tavo . The trees around them were now aflame. She knew their only choice was push forward.

"We're ok, just keep heading this way, soon we'll reach the river. The other side of it should be safe." Aleu instructed before falling back to the middle of the pack. Sparks fell into their fur and smoke filled their lungs.

"Keep it up, not much further!" Aleu encouraged.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Alpha!" Iua shouted at her.

"Oh would you just shove it! I'm trying to save your sorry ass!" Aleu screamed at him as she sprinted next to him.

Iua stared at her with surprise, as did several of the wolves who ran beside them.

"How dare-"

"Oh shut up, will you? All I've seen since I've gotten here is you old flea-bags bossing my sister around. And all she's done is help this pack!" Saba yelled.

"Uh... I hate to interrupt, but maybe we should be more focused on the task at hand?" Balto called from behind them, reminding them of heat and flames that tried to swallow them.

Iua growled and pushed past Aleu and the others. There was a sharp crack and before Aleu knew what was happening a large tree was spiraling to the ground.

Spiraling down to hit her.

There was a shout and Aleu felt herself being shoved back into the wolves behind her. She looked up and could just make out Iua's face under the tree.

She ran forward and tried to push the tree off him and the two other wolves that it was crushing.

"Leave me Alpha, I'm old and dead anyway. You were...right. I am an ass." the old wolf choked out. He sighed and was gone, and from their stillness Aleu knew that the other two were lost as well.

"We're trapped!" One of the wolves behind her cried.

Aleu looked around her. Fire flanked them on all sides and covered the trunk of the fallen tree. If they were quick the could probably make it over the trunk, but it was large and as she looked around at the wolves around her she knew that some of them would not be able to make it. Three Elders, her sister, her father, and three Omegas. THe omegas would probably be okay for the jump, they were swift and agile enough, but the others Aleu feared would not make it. Saba had lived in the lap of luxury her whole life and the others, including her father, were just not strong enough.

The fire crackled loudly in her ears and the heat was beginning to become unbearable.

She could hear Tavo's frantic cries on the opposite side.

"Tavo, we're trapped. There's nothing I can do, you have to go on without me. Get everyone to safety!"

"No, I won't leave you behind."

"Go, please, I failed, but I won't let that kill the pack."

Aleu motioned for the Omega's to proceed over the trunk. They scrambled with some effort, but made it. Aleu turned to the others tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I've failed."

"No, my dear, we failed you. We are old and our minds are clouded. It is hard for us to see the changes that are needed. You are one of those changes." Aiu said hoarsely.

Balto looked at both of his daughters and at the fire around them. This was not how he wanted to die.

"Aleu, you can't give up just yet. We can make it through this." Balto said.

"Papa, how?" Saba said frantically.

"I think if we're careful and with a little luck, we can make it through this fire."

Ima understood if Aleu and Saba did not.

"Alpha you were chosen by the spirits of the grand design to lead our pack, and are blessed with a connection to nature. You must lead us home once more." she said to Aleu.

Aleu nodded, hoping she understood, and closed her eyes. She opened them and allowed her instincts to lead the small group to the left. There were less trees in that direction and thus less flames.

It was as if someone were calling her name leading her in the right direction. They climbed over two thinner fallen trees until finally they found themselves looking through the branches of the great tree that had fallen in front of them before.

There was someone calling Aleu's name, Tavo was screaming in agony trying to get a response, the omegas tried to pull him away, but he would not budge.

"Brother, there is nothing we can do, the flames will have taken them!"

"They will take us too!"

"Go! I'm not leaving her!" Tavo screamed at them.

Saba helped Aleu break the trees branches and she crashed through them to get to Tavo.

He was overjoyed when she called his name. He held her to him as if he would never let go again. Balto broke them apart, "If we don't get moving we'll be kindling!"

They raced after the rest of the pack until they reached the river. The younger wolves assisted the older in crossing until they were all safe on the other side. There were very little trees on this side of the river and the fire was kept back by the water.

Several wolves were injured and they had lost four total to the fire, including one of the pups. Aleu nearly collapsed as her injuries caught up to her. She choked out a bit of blood as Tavo eased her to the ground. Saba rested beside her. Tavo had cuts all over him from the forest as well as the fight but he hid any pain he felt with concern for Aleu.

"You did it love, the pack is safe." Tavo nuzzled Aleu. Balto snarled as he watched Tavo, he finally realized what had set him on edge about the brown wolf.

"Get...away from her."

Tavo looked up in surprise at Balto's raised hackles and snarling teeth.

"Sir?" Tavo said

"Papa?" Saba and Aleu asked.

"You. You stay away from my family." Balto snarled.

"Papa, Tavo hasn't done anything, what are you doing?" Aleu pleaded.

Saba looked between Balto and the nervous wolf. The other wolves were gathering around, some looking ready to protect Tavo. Aleu also pushed herself up to stand between the two

"Move away from him. Murderer!" Balto yelled approaching Tavo.

Saba thought she understood now. "Papa, no, how could he be the wolf that killed your family? Think! That was so long ago! This wolf can't be more than a year older than Aleu and I!"

Balto's eyes cleared. He saw reason in this, but he knew that the wolf in front of him, had to be the same wolf.

Tavo stepped forward, "Sir, I'm not who you think I am, I think you are confusing me with my father. It's no secret among our people that he killed Aniu and her mate. Please I am not my father. I do not apologize for him, one cannot choose their family." He glanced at Aleu. "I would never hurt you or your daughter. I love her."

Balto was convinced that this wolf was not the same one that killed his family, but hatred clouded his thoughts.

"All the same, how could allow even one of his sons near my daughter?"

Aleu looked up at her father, "Papa, Tavo has taught me a lot about being a wolf, and one of the things he taught me is that who you are related to shouldn't matter. We are family, all of us, anyway. What matters is who_ you_ are, and Tavo has more than proved himself."

Tavo smiled with pride that she had finally learned.

"She's right Papa, I've spent all this time ashamed of my heritage. I thought being part wolf meant there was something wrong with me. I don't know...I thought it made me different...Strange. But, I was wrong, that is not what makes me who I am, only I can decide that. Also being part wolf isn't that bad, my relatives are...interesting." Saba said with a smile.

Balto looked back and forth between his daughters until a soft smile broke his scowl. "You're right...I'm sorry."

Tavo smiled and nuzzled Aleu, who settled herself back to the ground.

Thunder rolled overhead and the fire on the other side of the river cracked and sizzled. Some of the scouts went to search for some kind of shelter. Aiu approached Tavo and Aleu.

"Tavo you defeated your brother in the final trial, and thus are the final suitor left. Tradition states that you and the Alpha must duel to prove your compatibility, and Aleu would then relinquish her head wolf status to you, and she would become your second in command. " Aleu and Tavo looked at each other with worry, neither was in much shape to fight, and Tavo didn't want to have complete control over the pack. "But, the council has decided, in light of recent events, that you have both proven yourselves more than worthy leaders. You will lead side by side as equals, and from now on the council is only there to advise the Alpha pair no longer to give orders." Aiu finished.

Tavo and Aleu smiled brightly and thanked Aiu and the remaining Elders. Balto looked on as the pair kissed each other happily, his baby girl had grown up when he wasn't looking. He looked at Saba, they both had.

When the scouts came back the pack followed them to a large cave at the edge of the meadow, in the side of a small cliff face.

Rain started to pour as Tavo pulled Balto aside, "Look, I know you plan on trying to return home, but you are welcome to stay."

"No, thank you, but our place...my place at least... is in Nome. We've got to try to get back there."

"In that case there is something I'd been meaning to ask you."

* * *

><p>"Where are they?"<p>

"Calm down, Aleu."

"How long does it take to walk back from the river?"

"Dad is probably talking his ear off, give him a break."

"Here they come now."

"Oh thank goodness."

Tavo and Balto approached Aleu, Saba, and Ima slowly. Balto came to stand next to Saba and Tavo walked around to face Aleu. Ima stood between them.

The rest of the pack sat in a circle around the little group.

Ima spoke, "It is part of the grand design that this pair comes together as one. May they lead us with dignity and wisdom."

Tavo and Aleu nuzzled each other taking in each other's scent. They almost didn't need this part they knew each other's scents so well anyway.

Aleu smelled the sun and tall grass, and the ocean. Tavo breathed in the smell of the mountains, wind rushing through the trees, and the ripples in the river.

They opened their eyes and breathed deeply. Then they both started to howl together, and it was the most beautiful sound anyone in the pack had ever heard. No one spoke, no one moved.

The sound was joyous and triumphant like nothing they'd heard before. Slowly they all joined in. Balto felt his instinct well inside of him and he lifted his head joining the pack. Saba looked around at all the wolves, uncertainly before lifting her head as well and joining in.

* * *

><p>Tavo and Aleu spent in the rest of the day building a den for themselves, and that night they slept seperately from rest of the pack.<p>

The next morning they were inseparable. Balto watched his daughter and her new mate frolic he sighed with regret. He didn't want to leave, and Saba had made friends with several of the wolves in the pack. It was time for them to go back though.

He discussed it with Aleu and Tavo, and although Aleu didn't want them to leave they agreed to escort Balto and Saba back to Alek's store.

Several scouts and some of the other pack members joined them as they crossed the river. Some wanted to say goodbye, and others were curious as to what had become of their home. The flames had decimated the forest. They mourned when they found the bodies of their fallen pack mates.

Saba asked why they just left the dead wolves there, and Tavo explained that their bodies were now a part of the Earth, and their spirits would watch over the pack from beyond.

They searched for Nuka's body, but never found him. Tavo wondered if his brother had somehow survived the fire, even with his injuries.

The meadow was scorched and scarred, but it would heal one day, and maybe they would return. Humans seemed to fill the forest on the other side of the meadow. Humans in yellow suits with strange hats on. The wolves stayed as far away from them as they could manage, but they caught bits of their conversations.

"Funny that a little campfire could do all this..."

"Idiots, who does this?"

When they reached the edge of the forest the shop was in sight down the shore. All of the wolves stayed behind except for Aleu and Tavo. They approached the store from the back and scratched on the back door.

Alek opened the door and smiled at the sight of Saba and Balto.

"My friends, you've returned! We were quite worried about you, Balto, my old friend, but you seem to be walking around well enough now...incredible." Alec scratched his head at Balto's quick recovery.

"I see you and your friends made it out of the fire alright-"

As Alek spoke a booming voice called from the entrance of the shop, "Doggies! You are safe." Dimitri came stomping through to the back door.

Aleu and Tavo stood back from the humans. They made Tavo nervous and Aleu tried to comfort him.

Alek saw them, "Aw, old-timer you bring us some more of your friends? Wolves? I guess being part you would know a few." He smiled warmly at them, but was still cautious. He saw the strong resemblance between Aleu and Balto, and Tavo's nervous stance.

"Thank you for taking care of our friends, my dear." Alek said softly. Aleu wagged her tail happily and Tavo relaxed slightly.

Dimitri smiled wildly and grabbed some beef jerky from Alek's counter and tossed it to the canines. Tavo sniffed the dried meat for a second before tentatively nibbling a piece, and then taking the whole piece into his mouth in one bite.

The humans weren't as frightful as he'd once believed.

"I was about to head across to other shore, would you Doggies like a ride?" Dimitri said scratching Balto's ears. Balto barked happily, as much as he wanted to stay with Aleu he was ready to go home.

Dimitri and Alek left to get things prepared. Aleu rushed forward and nuzzled Balto.

"I'm glad you were here. Tell mom I love her and that she's got a new son-in-law." Aleu chuckled.

She turned to her sister, who was already in tears, "I think maybe when we came here I thought I could convince you to come home, but now I see you've made yourself a new home. I can't believe I have to leave already."

"You could stay." Aleu said softly.

Saba looked around for a moment and smiled, "No, I don't belong here. I have a family of my own to take care of, but maybe our new friends can help me come visit sometimes."

Aleu nodded and nuzzled her sister. Tavo said goodbye to his new family members as well and before long they heard Dimitri calling.

Aleu watched from the shore as the boat pulled away and from the woods a group howl arose.

"We'll see them again." Tavo said beside her as they watched the boat get smaller.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright well, this has been a lot of fun as a first fanfiction! I'll definitely be doing more. I know this ending was a long time coming and some questions are still left unanswered, but stay tuned and maybe there will be more with BaltoAleu and friends. **

**I'm kinda sad it's finished.**

**I'm a little overwhelmed that people actually liked my writing as much as they seem to, unless you are all just feeling pity for me...and are just trying to be nice. Which is ok too. Anyway thank you all so much for reading! And stay tuned!**

**-Riani**


End file.
